Brother's Help
by TheGundamGirls
Summary: A criminal has escaped. What does he want with Heero, and who is Mamoru? It seems that everything with the Gundam Boys has just gotten even more interesting: 1x2 3x4 5xS
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Help

Ok so I have never written a gw fanfic I hope you like this an some characters might go ooc so if they do soz

I would like any ideas that ppl may have (although I have the basic plot and things but ideas would be welcome)

Anyway on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another mission, another OZ base destroyed, another victory. However, this didn't matter at all to the person staring at the computer screen, for he was only seeing the words written across it; 'He's escaped'. To Heero Yuy these words meant pain, capture, torturer and even worse…death.

"No, no, no, no nooooooo!!" Heero whispered to himself, getting louder with each no but never screaming, for fear of waking his room mate, Duo Maxwell, who was dead to the world but could still be easily woken up.

Heero started to reply to his message asking the person to meet him at his current safe house, which was also one of Quatre's mansions, and when the person escaped. With the message sent he got ready for bed, stripping down to his boxers he climbed into the single bed. Once he started to fall asleep his last thoughts were of the other pilots and Duo.

The next morning breakfast was, as usual, mayhem. Duo was shouting for more food Wufei shouting back telling him to wait for it to finish cooking and Quatre and Trowa just looking at each other laughing silently. The only person acting out of the ordinary was Heero, who wasn't looking at anyone and was stabbing at his food only, taking bites every now and then.

Quatre stared at him worriedly, "Is everything alright Heero?" He asked, with the tone that Quatre used everyone stared at Heero with concern, each of them only just noticing that something was wrong with him.

Heero just sighed and said "Someone will be arriving today and I don't want anyone answering the door, not even Rashid Quatre, The person coming is dangerous" with that said Heero stood up and left the kitchen, going to his room to collect his laptop and went to sit in the living room. Once in the living room he never even opened the laptop just stared out of the window.

Back in the kitchen, the other pilots were all silent, even Duo. They each cast anxious glances to the door and each other. They silently agreed and left the kitchen then went into the living room.

When they entered the living room they noticed that Heero was on his laptop and not staring out of the window. The normally stoic face was a mess of emotions. When he looked up at the group though he had masked it all, but his eyes shone brightly with fear. The rest of the group were scared, for they had never seen their fearless leader scared.

"Heero what did you mean by someone dangerous was coming today and for none of us to answer the door," Duo asked, wearing his joker mask but still worried about what could make Heero frightened.

"Someone is coming to the house today, but I don't know what time, he is will harm people if they look threatening and now more than ever will he be alert because one of the most dangerous criminals has escaped. I know him and he won't harm me, but because you are living with me he would see you as a threat until introduced properly." Heero explained in his monotone voice. The other gundam pilots looked at each other with worried glances each thinking, what is going on.

The pilots sat down in the living room, Trowa and Quatre sitting on the love seat, Duo on the floor beside the sofa and Wufei in the armchair sharpening his kantana. The group looked at each other nervously wondering when the person was going to show up. Quatre went and fetched a book to read while waiting, Wufei who had finished sharpening his kantana stated a game of chess with Trowa. Duo turned on the TV because he had nothing better to do. Heero was hacking OZ bases trying to take his mind of the impending doom that was about to happen.

It was after 6 'O' clock when the doorbell rang. Heero calmly walked up to the front door and opened it. The other pilots had followed Heero to the door and only got a glimpse at the stranger because Heero went out and shut the door behind him.

"Its been a long time nii cha[1]." The stranger said to Heero while staring intensely at him. All Heero could do at the moment was nod at him, "Well aren't you going to invite me in Ryu[2].

Heero snapped at this name, "Don't call me that! That person died when that bastard was born!" at this the stranger backed off slightly holding his hand in front of him as if to defend off an attack. Heero took a deep breath and started again "its Heero now, just remember that. Anyway lets go inside I want to introduce you to the others and I just bet that they are wondering what is going on." Heero started to walk to the door while the man just stood there looking blankly at him. Heero sighed "Come on Mamoru." With that the person that we now know is called Mamoru followed Heero into the house where four gundam pilots waited for them in the Living room

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

1) if you know what it means good for you but you have just lost a great surprise if not I'm afraid you will have to wait for the next chappie to find out what it means haha.

2) Ryu means dragon in English an I got this name from the internet, anyway I chose this one cause it looks cool and means dragon 

3) Mamoru means protect and I wanted the meaning behind this one and you will find out why later on. Why bother spoiling it hmmmmm?

Anyway thanxs for reading and any ideas on what I have done wrong and great are always appreciated but don't flame me, I don't like that! Anyway R&R thanxs .


	2. Chapter 2

Yep here is the second chappie hope you like it and be warned there is a spoiler for the rest of the story

Anyway

"blah blah" English

'thoughts' any language

-blah blah- telepathy any language

"**blah blah" **Japanese (but only heero and Mamoru speak Japanese at the _moment_)

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Mamoru walked into the living room were the rest of the guys were waiting for them to explain. When they entered the living room the g-boys got a good look at the new person. Mamoru was a head taller than Heero (who is 5"11), he has black spiky hair with blue and red tips, and the hair doesn't have any gel in it for it was like Heero's naturally spiky, and his eyes were one of his best features he has one blood red eye and the other is the same as Heero's, Prussian Blue. He has the same skin colour as Heero and is wearing skintight leather pants, with a trench coat. However, he has no shirt on but two leather straps, which are crossing over his chest[1] that hold a hidden sword. Trowa was as usual silent but his visible eye slightly wider than usual when he saw the new comer. Wufei was like Trowa the only visible reaction was the slight widening of the eyes. However, Quatre and Duo's reaction were much more obvious (and not so with duo). Quatre had let his jaw open slightly and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Duo's jaw was also open but slightly wider than Quatre's, his eyes were also wide as saucers, but unlike the others Duo was trying to arrange himself to be more comfortable with out the others noticing (if you don't know what I'm implying then you are dense!)[2]. Duo thinks that no one saw him sorting himself out but both Heero and Mamoru noticed that he was, and the scary thing is that at the same time and same eyebrow they raised them when they noticed Duo arranging himself.

Quatre, the first one to recover, and he coughed getting the gundam pilots to snap back to attention. "Heero, who is this and what is this all about?" the others just nodded agreeing that they would like to know what is going on.

Mamoru turned to Heero looking at him, "you mean haven't even told the others what is going on!" and shouted right in Heero's ear. Heero just turned his head away not looking his brother in the eye. "YOU ARE A FUCKING BAKA!!!! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM THAT THE MOST FUCKING DANGEROUS CRIMINAL OF OUR TIME HAS BLOODY WELL ESCAPED!!!!!!!!"

Heero just looked at his brother and said "No" as soon as the words left Heero's mouth Mamoru smacked him so hard round the head that he was sent flying into a wall "I didn't think if was important at the time" Heero spoke trying to justify himself, but his explanation just got him a knee in the gut.

When Heero got kneed in the gut Duo jumped out of his seat to make sure that it was okay and glare at the new person. However, Duo's glare was ineffective and the glare he got in return was just as icy as Heero's maybe more so.

When Heero was able to stand again he glared at his brother not saying a word. Duo on the other just looked between the people and just seemed to get pissed and even more pissed (and no not the drunk kinda pissed). "Ok WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!" Duo screamed to the room of people. Mamoru just blinked at him, which just aggravated Duo even more. "Listen _pal_ I want to know why you suddenly just screamed at Heero and fucking knocked him sensless?!!!"

"Listen dickhead, 1. I am not your _pal_ and 2. I can hit my nii-chan whenever he does anything fucking well stupid! and 3. he has just done somethin' fucking well stupid!"

All of the other pilots just stopped listening after he said nii-chan, "NII-CHAN?????!!!!!!!" they all screamed at Heero. Heero didn't bother looking or acknowledging them instead he just turned to his brother and glared his heart out, now if Heero was using his power(3) Mamoru would be dead or combusting right about now.

"**They fucking didn't know you bloody idiot!!!!" **Heero screamed at his brother, **"I was going to fucking well tell them at a later date when I told them about me being a fucking…" **

"What the fuck are you talking about Heero? And what bloody language are you talking in?" Wufei interrupted in a voice, that betrayed all of his anger "and why did that…that…_person_ say you were his little brother?!"

"Before we get carried away here, I do have a name." Mamoru said in a way that said I'm the boss here so shut up, "My name is Mamoru know it and get used to it 'cause you are gonna be hearing it a lot." Wufei just tried to make a coherent sentence but all that came out was a random sound.

Heero just sighed and started to explain what was going on, well that was before his brother butted in and started to explain it himself.

" Well first I am not Heero's only brother he has another brother, but we won't go into that at the moment." Mamoru said in a very patronising voice, while looking at Wufei, "Now the reason that he is my nii-chan is that after our Aniki was born, I was, and after 4 years my parents decided to have sex again, you known where a man puts his dick in the woman's hole and fucks her and my little brother was produced from that sex." After finishing his explanation Heero just hit is forehead again the wall continuously, creating a hole in the wall, but he just carried it on bashing his head. Quatre had gone bright red and seemed to have troubled breathing.

"Breath Quatre breath." Trowa said while patting him on the back, he then looked at Heero, "Heero we do not need to plaster the wall again, so please would you stop?" while Trowa was saying this Duo was on the floor laughing his head off and also having trouble breathing.

Wufei just stood there bright red, imensly tense and trying extremely hard not to attack Heero's brother.

"Is that a good enough explanation on why nii-chan is my nii-chan?" Mamoru asked in the same patronising voice. Once he had said that Wufei exploded, he pulled his katana out of thin air (like Heero and his gun) and went to attack him, but was held back by some invisible force.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

1. Think of Sephiroth from FF7 advent children.

2. For those who are dense it means that he has an erection.

3. yes he has a power but I'm not going to completely spoil the story and tell you what it is about because I'm an evil bitch. ;)

Woo I finished another chappie (I'm so proud of myself) but I don't think I will be able to update quickly because I have exams next month (urgh) and have to revise (sooo not fair)

Anyway R&R thanxs ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese (but only Heero and Mamoru speak Japanese at the _moment_)

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

WOO here is chappie three I hope you like it ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The force that was holding Wufei back was not actually invisible it was Trowa, who had stopped attending to Quatre (who could now breathe).

"Don't kill him, he's Heero's brother and could more than likely kill you very effortlessly even if you were the one who attacked first." Trowa said quietly, Wufei seemed to calm down once the softly spoken words were said to him.

Duo had stopped rolling on the floor clutching his gut, and was now only snickering, Quatre was breathing again, but Heero seemed like he still wanted to bash his head against the wall but refrained himself from doing so. Mamoru just kept looking smug throughout the whole ordeal.

Heero sighed and started to apologise to Wufei "I'm sorry Wufei, he does this all the time, and he is a worse joker than Duo. It's just his nature, like hitting me when I do something stupid, he thinks he does it lightly but he forgets his own strength sometimes and hits me to hard. It's the same as the swearing he just does it because he never got lectured when he had sworn in front of our parents." While Heero was explaining why his brother did most of the things he does, Mamoru's face fell with each word (although it is all an act), and once the small speech was finished he burst into tears.

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Heero I don't mean to hit you so hard!" Mamoru wailed "But you do so many things that you aren't supposed to and forget to tell important things!" he kept on wailing till Heero's eye started to twitch and his hand started to move towards his neck, "OK OK I'll stop just don't strangle me or hit me or harm me in anyway." Heero's hand fell back to his side although he still looked like he wanted to kill his brother.

"Let's just tell them about _him_" Heero said through a clenched jaw. With that said the rest of the G-boys seemed to remember that they needed to explain what the hell was going on.

"Yes please do explain what it going on and why this buffoon is here!" Wufei exclaimed. He may want to know what was going on but he didn't want Heero's brother to stay with them any longer than necessary "If we don't get an explanation now, we are not going to get one anytime soon, because we all have to go to work tomorrow [1] " with that said they all sat down in the living room to listen to what was going on.

"OK OK keep you thong on justice boy" Mamoru joked while staring at Wufei, Wufei looked at if he was going to get his katana out again and go after Mamoru again, but one look at Heero made him re-think his decision about going after him. While Wufei was pondering whether or not to maim Mamoru

or not Mamoru was looking at Heero who was glaring for all he was worth trying exceedingly hard not to go after Mamoru himself.

"Ok I'll let Mamoru explain why he is here because I really don't feel arsed to, and he can explain it a thousand times better than me anyway, but just ONE joke from him and he won't be able to see Kiko for 1 year or more depending on the joke." Heero explained to his brother and the rest of the g-boys. When Mamoru heard that threat he sobered up very quickly (not that he was drunk to begin with but you get the meaning) and took on a very professional look.

"Right, well as I said when I first came in there is a very dangerous criminal is on the loose and is after Heero and myself. The reason that he is after us to begin with is that we are the reason he was put into jail in the first place. No normal jail can hold him, so we had to create one that would be suitable to keep him locked up in. We had to make sure that there were no windows, only one door, and that had to be made of reinforced gundaniam, had an electric field around it that was over 3000 Volts and any guard that went into the cell had to be wearing a suit that unfortunately I cannot give any details about because it is completely top secret[2]. As to how he escaped we are looking into it because he shouldn't have been able to because of what the cell was made of, and certain properties that made up the cell. Now if you are wondering why we had to put him in jail it was because of what he did, he…"

"**NO!"** Heero shouted**, "I'm not having them know, they don't need to and I'm not telling them!**"

"Ok I won't tell them but they will eventually find out about it, after all he is the one that trained us before I ran away and Dr J found you"

"**I know but I'm not having them know about that, I hate it."**

"Ok, I forgot that I wasn't supposed to tell you about that because that was also top secret, you may find out later on but at the moment it is completely confidential and on a need to know basis, now any questions that you would like to know?"

The others just looked at him like he was a complete moron, until Quatre raised his hand like he was in school, and Mamoru was the teacher, "Yes I have one, what is the name of the criminal and what does he look like, also what is his relationship with you two any way?"

"His name is Yukio and he is our aniki." With that said there was a colective gasp round the room (AN yea I bet you didn't expect that did you? Huh?) "yes I know that is the reaction we get most of the time as for what he looks like, his hair is long, down to the middle of his back, he keeps in in a low pontial and it is a dirty blond colour and looks as if he hasn't washed it for three years, so it's exceedingly greasy. He is shorter than Heero, he is about 5"9. His skin colour is incrediably pale. Also he would more than likely be wearing a dark blue baggy jeans, that look like they are about to fall off, and a baggy long sleeved t-shirt that would be yellow in colour. Does that answer you question?"

"yes I guess it does but it has now has made more questions, so if I could ask another one," at Mamoru's nod, Quatre continued "why did you put your brother in jail?"

With that question Heero's head shot up and when Mamoru started to explain he shot him a glare so hard that he was suppried that he wasn't using his power, but in his eyes he could see that they were glowing sligltly that showed that Heero was about to use his power.

With the glare Mamoru didn't say a thing his mouth just clammed up. Instead Heero started talking, "I can't tell you the full reason becasuse it is confidential but it was because of what he did to not only did to us but to what he did to other people and why he did it. Look I think that this is enough for tonight and that we should continue this conversation tomorrow." With that said everyone nodded at him and walked to their resective rooms, except for Heero and Mamoru, "Follow me an I'll show you where you are sleeping."

Mamoru followed Heero out of the room and up two flights of stairs, and walking down half of the hall way until the reached the room that he would be staying in. the room was a fairly modest in size, with a bed in the middle, a wardrobe and a desk to the right of the bed and a chest of draws to the left of the bed. The walls were a light cream colour with a navy blue carpet.

There was another door that he presumed lead to the bathroom. _I'll look at that later_ Mamoru thought to himself.

"I hope that this is a satisfactory room, and if it isn't we could always find another room for you. Oh and just to let you know that I am about 5 doors down the hall so if you need anything just ask." With that said Heero went off to his room after making sure that the room was to Mamoru liking.

AN

Sorry about the Oz base thing at the beginning I am going to change it because I have realised that I need them to be in the Preventors, I'm really sorry and I will change it as soon as possible.

This is not the case, it's just that I can't think of anything good to put there, any ideas on what to put there would be appreciated. Thanxs 


	4. Chapter 4

Woo chappie 4 is now up I hope you like it

"Blah blah" English

'Blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-Blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**Blah blah" **Japanese (but only Heero and Mamoru speak Japanese at the _moment_)

((_Blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was, as usual, the first one up. Because he was normally the first one up in the mornings, he was given breakfast duty. Out of all of them Heero was the best cook, which meant that the other guys tended to make Heero cook all the time. Heero's food was just as good, if not better, than a gourmet chef's food.

After showering and changing into a clean uniform, he put on the coffee pot and boiled the kettle. Once he started to make the mix for chocolate and strawberry pancakes Trowa and Wufei walked into the kitchen and got their respected mugs of coffee, and sat down to wait for breakfast, all of which was done in complete silence, Once the kettle boiled Trowa went and made Quatre's herbal tea and Duo's plain tea. Once breakfast was made, Heero dished the pancakes up, chocolate and strawberry for Duo, Strawberry for Trowa and Quatre and Chocolate for Wufei and himself. Once the dished were on the table Quatre and Duo joined them for breakfast. Once everyone was there they began to eat (AN I know Mamoru isn't there)

Usually breakfast with the g-boys was a very noisy affair. Today, however, was not the case. Duo the normal chatter box at meal times and every other part of the day was unusually silent. The whole house was silent, and it wasn't even the comfortable silence that they normally share. Quatre was as usual the fist one to break the silence.

"So why isn't your brother down yet Heero?" he asked quietly, "with you always being up so early I would have thought that he would also be up."

When Quatre had suggested that Mamoru be up early Heero started to laugh quietly, "Iie, Quatre, he would not be up this early, nii-san doesn't know the meaning of the words early and he would never be up and about until well after two in the afternoon, unless we wake him up."

"Well if we don't hurry up we will be later for work, so I suggest that you stop talking and start eating faster we have to leave the house in 10 minutes." Once Wufei spoke of work the others automatically ate faster, and within 5 minutes they were finished with breakfast and putting the plates in the washing machine.

"I'll go tell nii-san that we are leaving for work," that said Heero walked up to Mamoru's room and went in without even knocking, knowing his brother wouldn't be awake. Once in the room, Heero just sighed looking at all of the mess that was on the floor already. Once he neared the bed Heero just shook Mamoru lightly while whispering that they were going to work.

The Quatre was getting into Trowa's car, and Duo was getting into Heero's car, as it was their turn to drive the others into work. Wufei mounted his bike and by the time that Heero entered the garage, they were all ready to leave. Trowa's car was a Subaru Impreza which he modified to his own standards making sure that it was also a convertible, while having the usual modifications, bullet proof windows and tires, reinforced metal for the car boys etc etc. Heero's car was the most expensive and gorgeous car out of them all. Heero had built his car piece by piece, the paint on the body work was amazing, it was black with blue fire streaks down the side with white angle wings and a scythe entwined on the hood of the car. The car was able to go 267mph safely, and he was looking to see if he could get the car to go any faster while making sure that it was still safe to drive it at that speeds. Heero's car also had the usual modifications bullet proof windows and tires, hidden weapons and auto pilot. Also because it was the most expensive and hand made car Heero was the only one allowed to actually drive the car and do improvement to the car. Once Heero was behind the wheel of his car, all of the vehicles peeled out of the driveway and raced to work, as usual.

At Preventors HQ they realised what the time was and quickly opened the gates to allow the g-boys a quick entry. After all the last time they forgot to open the gates they had to replace the gate and wall because they couldn't stop in time, (well Heero could but Quatre and Duo couldn't). As soon as the gates were open the rest of the Preventors could see the cars and bike racing down the street. The other officers were gathered round the entrance of the building waiting to see who won the race, seeing as they all had money on who would win the race. Most had money bet on Heero because he was the faster driver and normally won these little races, unless he let the others win. However, today was not the case, at the front of the group was Heero's car followed closely by Wufei, with Trowa at the rear.

Once the bets were collected and car safely stored away in special garages for the guys' cars, all of the officers piled back into the building and went to their respective stations. The g-guys went straight to their shared office, which is one floor below Une's. To get to their floor and the lower level basement you needed a special pass key, which is only held by the gundam pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally and Une. All of the officers who have been at the Preventors for a year or more know who the gundam pilots are, and who has access to the special levels. However, new rookies and transfers don't know this and are prone to standing around and gaping at them or waiting for them to be hurled out of the building when the see them going into the elevator, after all they are only twenty-ish. So after making fun of the cadets, they all got on with their respective work that Une wanted ASAP. After working on mission reports for the best part of an hour Duo decided that the room was to quiet and decided that he should liven things up a bit by singing everyone's favourite song. Now normally Duo has a very good singing voice, but when he wants to be annoying, he doesn't bother singing in key. So twinkle twinkle little star sung extremely off key and repeatedly began to grate on everyone's nerve.

It seemed that there was a God that day it seemed because once Duo had gotten onto the 10th round of singing the phone rang and Duo shut up because it was the phone on Heero's desk, and the only reason Heero's phone rang was because of a new mission.

"Yuy"

"Agent Day, it seems that we have a new mission that will take all of you pilots." Une explained "we will be having a meeting in the conference room in 15 minutes, I would like for all of you to attend this meeting, as it is of the utmost importance. That is all" with that said Une ended the call before Heero could get a word in otherwise.

The guys just stared at him waiting for him to explain the meaning of the call or to just walk out of the room. This time it was the former. "We all have a mission from Une; she says that it is of the utmost importance and that it will require all of us. We need to be in the conference room in 15 minutes, so I suggest that we get going now." That said they all walked out of their office and started to walk down the hall way to the conference room.

On the way to the conference room it seemed that the other officers and recruits were either extremely cautious of them or were all saying hello to them. Most of them were saying hello because they had been working with them for a very long time, so most of them were friendly to them and the ones that were cautious would soon warm up to them because they would soon find out that they are not as menacing as people think they are.

Once they had reached the conference room and entered, they noticed that three people were already there waiting for them, Sally, Noin and Zechs were all there along with Une waiting for them to enter the room and sit down before the meeting could begin. As soon as everyone was seated and ready the meeting began.

"Right, as you all know I have an important mission that all of you must go on. Now I know that none of you have all been on a mission together as a whole group, but that is because there wasn't a threat this serious." As Une spoke she had gotten the attention of everyone in the room because, as she had said, there had never been a mission that needed all of them. "Now this mission will be taking place in the Sank Kingdom, so I want extra caution because Relean will be around the area giving a speech." Once Une had made sure that everyone present had agreed to be careful she gave out the mission detail to everyone.

"Sally, you will be there to help anyone who gets injured and will be helping Quatre with tactics and strategies. Heero, you will be there for mission planning, strategies, downloading all information from the computer onto disk, destroying their mainframe and if possible making arrests. Duo, you will be Heero's backup, do not screw up, you will be protecting him and making sure that any person there is detained. Wufei and Trowa, you will be looking round their base and seeing if anything is out of the ordinary for this type of base, and also detaining any possible suspects. Noin and Zechs you will be doing the same as Trowa and Wufei but on a different floor, you can choose between you which one you are going to take.

The base is newly built, so has some extremely tight security and will be very dangerous to infiltrate. These are the base blueprints, there are only 2 points of entry and guards at both of them, the shifts are always punctual and one never leaves his post till the other has turned up. There are always about two to three guards at each entrance, and it seems that during the day is when they have their graveyard shift, so you wont be able to use the night sky as cover. There are 3 levels to the building, the first floor is underground, and that has the most security on it because it holds the master computer and some storage rooms, but we are uncertain what is in them. The second floor seems to look like a normal building with offices, a cafeteria, reception desk, and break rooms. The third floor seems to puzzle us all, the security is tighter than the first floor, so we are thinking that something on that floor is incredibly valuable, more valuable than the master computer and that has us puzzled. So I am going to have Heero and Duo go to the first floor first and see what is there and destroy their mainframe, if it is there, and then go and help the people who are on the third floor. The mission will be taking place in two days, so I would like to who is taking the second floor and who is taking the third floor. That is all. Thank you."

Nobody said anything until Une had left the conference room, and even then it was still silent for a few minutes until the silence was broken by Sally. "Ok, we need to decide on who is taking the third and second floor. In my opinion I think that Wufei and Trowa should take the third floor and Noin and Zechs the second. I don't mean any disrespect to you both, but I think it would be a wise choice to let Trowa and Wufei go to the third floor because they are more suited to sneaking into bases, after all look at how many they infiltrated during the war." Everyone seemed to agree with Sally so with that sorted they talked about more important things like strategy.

"Ok. I think that we should wait until near the end of the shifts before we make a move, because it would mean that the guards are tired and waiting for their replacements, and if nothing has happened while they have been guarding they will get bored. Also we should shoot them with sleep drugs, as that would make it easier to get past, but they should be ones that only last about five minutes, so when the replacement guards are getting to their station the others are just waking up, so they think that they have been sleeping, not drugged." Quatre was the one to suggest the idea, and everyone seemed to agree with that even Heero could see no flaw in it.

"Who is going through which entrance? There is only two and three groups are infiltrating the building." Noin questioned to the whole group.

"I think it would be best if me and Duo split up at the beginning and meet each other on the first floor, so there will only be three going through each door, not four in one and two in the other." With that explanation said Noin agreed, but was worried about what happened if one was injured and didn't make it to the first floor.

Wufei had the answer to that question, "they should have a time that if they pass something has happened to one, and they should carry on with their side of the mission and report it to the rest of the group." Again everyone readily agreed to that solution

"ok now who is going to turn off the security system and cameras?" Quatre asked

"Yuy should be the one to do that. After all he is the most skilled in hacking a system and changing them." This time is was Zechs who gave the idea, but was quickly shot down by Duo

"Heero cant because he would be infiltrating the building and wouldn't have time to do that as well as get in the building, I think Q should turn them off. He is pretty good at hacking now, I admit nowhere near as good as Heero, but he is in a league of his own, and if Q gets stuck he can ask Heero for help." Duo's proposal was given thought and with no other options was agreed upon.

This carried on for quite a few hours, tossing ideas and suggestions back and forth between them till they had a pretty good idea on what they were going to do in the mission. When they had finished the mission plan it was almost midnight, so they decided to give the report to Une in the morning.

After they all got home, they went to their respective bedrooms and crashed on their beds, to tired to do anything else. Heero never saw the note on his bedside table, and he also saw that his laptop was flashing. Now if Heero saw them he would have been going on the mission straight away, and not leaving it till the next day.

Else Where

There was smoke rising from the burnt buildings. There was fire everywhere, and the injured and dead were lining the streets for miles. Yet in the middle of it there seemed to be this one building that stood untouched by the destruction of the city. Nobody was near the building no dead people no injured people and even people that were fine except for a scratch seemed to go near the building.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the destroyed town, so loud that people who were unconscious seemed to stir awake from the noise. The scream originated from the top floor of the building hidden behind a door that no one could see. The person in this room was gripping onto consciousness by a thread but would willingly give it up at any moment to rid himself of the pain. On closer inspection of the man, you could see that he was handcuffed to the wall, drenched in blood, and had two different coloured eyes, one blood red and the other prussian blue.(1)

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

If you don't know who it is read the second chappie again, but if your to lazy you'll have to wait until the next chappie.

Anyway, sorry for the wait, I try to get them updated weekly, but I now have my GCSE's so it could be longer because I now have to revise like mad for them (isn't life so unfaire)

So hope you liked it an R&R plz

Oh and any ideas for da mission would be appreciated (I'm rubbish at writing them (I think I have never written one so I wouldn't know)) so yah this is it. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Yep here is the next chappie sorry for the delay

Anyway

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese (they know all know Japanese but I cant be bothered to write down how they all learnt it)

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

On wards to chapter five, whoop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke up slowly, letting his breathing rate remain constant while he became aware of his surroundings. Once he had woken up fully, he walked into the bathroom to have a shower, completely walking past the laptop, which was still flashing saying that he had a message. After all the bathroom routine was done Heero got dressed in his normal clothes of spandex shorts and green tank top.

Walking past the laptop and out of the bedroom door, Heero headed for the kitchen with the intention of making breakfast, but his laptop had other plans, it beeped. Since the message still hadn't been read the incoming message sound beeped forcing Heero to walk back to his bedroom and read the e-mail. Once he opened the e-mail he froze. He read and reread the message and noted the time it was sent.

"FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!!" Heero screamed loudly, so loudly in fact that he brought all of the pilots to his room wondering what was wrong. Now this wasn't a small house, in fact it was a mansion, and Heero's wing was at the far end of the house and the closet person to him was Duo, who was a whole floor away.

The whole gang burst into Heero's room and all saying things along the lines of "what happened" "what's wrong?" and "what was with the shout?" All the pilots saw was Heero stuffing his things into a duffle bag and muttering to himself in Japanese.

"Get your stuff packed now, we're leaving for the mission now instead of tomorrow." That was all Heero told them before he shoved them out of the room. One they were shoved out of the room they ran to their respective rooms (AN: man this is a work out for them isn't it?) and packed the stuff that they still needed to pack, while grabbing one duffle bag each that was already packed.

Once everyone was packed and ready to go they all met in the hall way. They were all silent, nobody speaking, but all thinking the same thing, '_what it going on here?'_ Well they all thought that till Heero spoke up and said why they were doing the mission a few days early.

"Mamoru has been kidnapped, by the people that we are after, and if we don't get him out soon he will be either killed or tortured to death." With that said Heero raced out of the door towards his car. Once the others had gotten over the shock of what Heero said, raced to the cars and climbed into his car, once all doors were shut Heero raced down the roads to get to Preventors as fast as he could, which is fairly fast.

Once they arrived at HQ they ran into the building, almost slamming into people as the sprinted to Une's office. After they had reached her reception, they didn't even bother waiting to be entered; they burst through the doors, interrupting the paperwork that she was doing.

Getting ready to yell at them for bursting into her office unannounced, but when she took in their appearance, all thoughts of yelling went out the window. "What's the matter? Why are you all out of breath and why did you all burst into my office?" While Une questioned them, they all got their breaths back.

Still slightly out of breath Heero spoke, "We need…to move the mission…forward to today." He gasped out "My brother has been kidnapped and I know who took him, and I also know where they took him, the base that you wanted us to infiltrate. We need to move fast, if we don't he will more than likely die, and trust me it would be catastrophic if that happened."

As Heero gave a quick explanation of why the barged into her office ne got more than ready to agree to send them right there and then, "okay, do you have the mission plan sorted out?" she questioned, once she received nods from all of the people in the room she carried on "right I want you to go and rescue him, as well as do what you were supposed to do, once you get back I want to know the reason why it would be catastrophic if your brother died." With that said Une turned back to her paperwork looking as if she was busy but when she was actually thinking 'Heero has a _brother! _Why didn't anyone know about this until now?'

When Une said that they were given permission to go they rushed out of the room and back into Heero's car. Again once all of the doors were shut Heero sped along the roads heading to the airport. The instant that they arrived at the airport they dashed towards the Preventor jet, which was always on stand by in case of emergencies such as this one. Heero was the one flying the plan, as he knew exactly where they were heading to, Duo was acting as his co-pilot, and the others talked about the mission that they were about to do.

"Traffic control this is Preventor shuttle 51329 request permission for take off immediately over" Heero spoke over the radio

"Preventor shuttle 51329 this is Traffic control, you have permission for immediate take off over"

"Thank you Traffic control Preventor Shuttle 51329 over and out." Once the formalities were over with Heero slowly brought the craft to take off. Once in the air he put the jet on auto pilot and went to talk to the rest of the guys about the mission.

When he reached the area that all of the guys were sitting in, he immediately handed out an object to them, and this object was round and looked like nothing that they had seen before. "Listen the people that we are going up against know things that you don't, this will protect you from certain attacks, but it will not protect you fully, you need to be careful or else you will die."

After they received the object they then went to work finalising the plans. When they neared the Sank airport Heero and Duo went back to the cockpit of the jet.

"This is Preventor shuttle 51329 requesting permission to land over"

"Preventor shuttle 51329 this is ground control you have permission to land over"

"Thank you ground control Preventor shuttle 51329 over and out."

As soon as the shuttle was safely docked at the airport the guys caught a jeep to the hotel that they would be staying at. The hotel, Starlight Hotel, was only a fifteen minute ride away from the building that they would be infiltrating. The building itself was big; it had three floors, although one was underground, and looked just like any other office building in the area. However, the guys knew better, they knew that something was going on inside that building.

Once they arrived at the hotel, someone was making a massive scene. The person was wearing a jet black dress, with a picture of a grey dragon on the front; the length of the dress was from her neck to her thigh. The back of the dress consisted of straps that connected to the side of the dress. The sleeves of the dress were like the straps of the back, but they had a solid strap that ran down the middle, the sleeves flared out after they reached her elbows. Her gloves were a stark contrast with her dress they were a deep blood red, and went just past her elbows. Her shoes were more like boots; they were chunky and had metal straps all over them. Her hair was also black; it was long and straight with strand of hair falling into her gold eyes. However, the strangest thing about this girl was that she had a sword, it was hidden but to the trained eye it was visible, the sword seems to be detachable, and to detach it you needed to press a button on the side of the girl's hand.

"GOD DAMN IT LET ME TALK TO PREVENTOR HEERO YUY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I AM GOING TO BLOODY WELL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" the girl bellowed to the poor security guard.

As soon as Heero head his name, and got a good look at the person that was causing the entire racket, his mouth went dry as he realised who it was. The instant that he realised who it was he stormed over to the girl, with the others following of course, and smacked her so hard up the head that she stumbled over. Once the girl had regained her balance she turned around eyes blazing with anger ready to punch the idiot that had just hit her. However, when she turned around and stared into deep blue eyes she turned gob smacked. While she was gob smacked he just grinned his ever so sexy grin and walked up to the security guard who was practically pissing himself from terror.

"Gomen(1), she has always been a bit of a handful when she doesn't get what, but from now on if she wants to see me either tell her where I am, or send her up to my room ok?" Heero apologized to the security guard and once he nodded headed to the front desk to check in.

"Heero Yuy," a small but deadly sounding voice spoke "Where the hell have you been, and WHERE is Mamoru?" the last part was just a whisper that Heero had a hard time catching what was asked.

"Come up to my room and we will talk about what has happened alright?" Heero replied softly so that only she was able to hear what was being said. The girl just nodded her head, and moved when he started to head towards his friends. When the girl stared to follow them, they looked at Heero suspiciously, but one grunt from him told them that he would explain to them later.

Once the room came into sight Heero moved to the front of the group to open the door. The room was big; it had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, an en-suit bathroom, and a main bathroom. After putting bags in respective rooms, Quatre and Trowa sharing, Duo and Heero sharing and Wufei on his own, they did a thorough sweep over all of the rooms for any type of spy wear. After all of the tests came back negative did they start to talk, well the girl did anyway.

"Heero what is going on and why can't I communicate with 'Ru in anyway shape or form?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Kiko," Heero started "He's been kidnapped by…" When Heero trailed off at the end of his sentence the girls, who we now know is called Kiko, eyes widened when she filled in the blanks. Now the rest of the guys didn't know what was going and or who this girl was, and it was starting to irritate them, okay so it was only irritating Wufei and Duo but the others wanted to know what was going on as well.

"Yuy would you kindly tell the rest of us who that onna is and what she is doing here!" Wufei practically seethed.

"Hey Wu-man no need to get all pissed, I'm sure Hee-chan was just about to explain to us weren't you Hee-chan?" Duo chirped in happily

"Maxwell! Do not call me WU-MAN! My name is WuFEI!"

Heero just sighed and looked at Kiko, who had a look of astonishment on her face.

-You haven't told them have you Ryu? - Kiko questioned

-No I haven't I didn't think I would need to, after all they don't remember, and I didn't want to tell them about how hard their lives were- Heero replied

-I know but you need to tell them, I know they had it rough back home but they still need to be told-

((Okay I'll tell them)) Heero replied but this time out loud in a language that the other guys just stared at.

"Heero what the hell did you just say and in what language?" Duo questioned

"I have to tell you guys something very important, and what I am about to say is completely true, and the language that I have just spoken in will be told at some point during the story." The other guys just looked at Heero astonished that he could even talk for as long as he did, but they all nodded at him and moved towards the couch.

"Right well I suppose I should tell you that none of us are human, we are all demi gods." As soon as Heero said that everyone's eyes practically burst out of their head.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" they all screamed in unison

"We are all demi gods and if you want proof I will show you later but right now I want to get this story out of the way because it is a long one, so no interruptions ok?" When they all nodded Heero began his tale. "Right well back in our world we were at war, worse than the one that we have just fought in, when ever a god is killed the person that killed them gains their power, so in effect if they killed three people they would have four sets of powers, their own and the ones that they have killed. Anyway, we were all born into the war, and it was said that we would be the end of the war and that depending on which side we took could either be the end of our world or re-establish it and take it back to its former glory. After we were born we were sent to a secret location, that only our parents knew about, but when we turned five someone found the base and our parents had to send us to this world. They didn't know where we ended up or what happed to us. But after we turned eleven and hadn't returned back they began to worry, so sent Mamoru to find us. Sadly he was only able to find me when i had turned fourteen. The war back home was almost over, the leader Kai was then killed and all of the power that he had accumulated then went into any new born and unborn baby in our world. My parents were killed in the war and my brothers Mamoru and Yukio took me back, but things started to turn bad, Yukio did something's bad things, so we sent him to prison and he swore revenge. Anyway, back to what I was saying, after the war ended, the other gods began to rebuild their lives, and all of the traitors were either killed or sent to prison. All of you have at least one parent that is looking for you and some even siblings, I don't know why you don't remember anything from your past lives like you should do, but I guess that could be because you never met another god or been told that you were one, I really don't know. Unfortunately the peace in our world didn't last long and a new war is brewing, and they need help, the reason I am telling you this now is because the person who has kidnapped Mamoru is a god and an evil one at that"

The other guys just looked at Heero as if he had lost his mind, gods them don't make them laugh. Heero could see the doubt in their eyes but didn't say anything, the first person to break the silence was kiko.

"Ryu WHEN ARE WE GONNA SAVE RU?!" when she shouted that out the others all jumped not expecting the loud screaming to come out of her mouth.

" We will be tomorrow morning at 0200 hours, it is now 2100 I suggest that we get some sleep now or else some people will never be up in time" When he said the last part he looked at Duo, "Meet us outside here at 0100 and we will go and rescue him, and I will give you proof of what I was saying after we have gone and rescued oniisan" considering that he had spoke more than he usually did today Heero just stood up and walked towards the bedroom that Duo and him were sharing.

"HEY!" Duo suddenly shouted "You never explained about this girl!"

"Later Duo, it's not important right now so just drop it." And that was the last thing that was said that night between any of the pilots.

The building that is going to be infiltrated

-Kiko I don't know if you can here me but you have got to get me out of here, I don't know how much longer I can last- a voice struggled to send a message to the one person he trusted the most after his brother.

The person that tried to send the message was a mess, one of his eyes was swollen shut, there were gashed all along his face and he had a concussion, his left arm was broken in three different places while his right arm was dislocated, his chest and back were much like his face covered in scratches, only there were also knife and gun shot wounds in his sides and shoulders. His legs were also broken and his right ankle was sprained. The man should have been dead but he wasn't. The only thing that he feared at the moment was if Yukio came back to try and get information on where Heero and the others were. With that last thought the man slipped into unconsciousness to try and escape the pain.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

Gomen = sorry

WOOOO I finally got it up XD and its my longest chappie yet, yay (dances around the bedroom)

Sorry it took so long but I have exams and they are taking up nearly all of my time. Oh and the Kiko is based off of my friend Iwyths ideas, so no flaming her thanxs.

Anyway r&R and I will try and get the next chappie up sooner

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Exams finish on Friday I should be able to work a bit more on this, so hopefully I can update more frequently.

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese (they know all know Japanese but I cant be bothered to write down how they all learnt it)

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

Anyway here is the long awaited (Well for some (Looks at best bud Iwyth)) chappie 6.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 0030 and Duo still wasn't awake yet. The other guys had tried everything to get him to wake up, well except one thing which is what they were doing right now. Heero had gone to fetch a bucket big enough to hold enough freezing water to wake Duo up. The others were waiting with towels, well Quatre was Trowa and Wufei were just standing there waiting for Heero to dump the contents of the bucket over Duo's sleeping form. As Heero crept closer to Duo an evil grin crossed his features, he was finally getting back at Duo for all of the pranks that he had pulled on him. When he was in throwing distance he hurled the water over Duo's prone form and then quickly moved out of jumping distance.

When the water made contact with Duo he jumped straight off of the bed and started screaming at the top of his lungs (AN luckily the walls are sound proof). The others were just laughing at Duo while Quatre just moved forward and handed him a towel once he had calmed down.

Through chattering teeth he spoke "w-w-who?" but as soon as he saw Heero with a smirk and the bucket he didn't need to be told. Instead Duo just looked impressed, and Heero just shrugged and told him to get ready.

"We leave in thirty minutes get ready, we cannot be late." With that said he walked out of the room, and headed to the kitchen to get Duo a cup of coffee. Duo didn't have enough time to have a shower; I mean come on his hair would take twenty minutes alone! So he had to forget the shower and get dressed as fast as he could, the fastest he has ever gotten ready in was ten minutes; he broke that record by three minutes. Running down stairs he grabbed the cup of coffee and toast that Heero held out for him.

"Thanks Heero, I don't know what I would do without you" Duo said as he ran past Heero and started to look for his gun, "Where is it?! I can't do a mission without it!"

"It's where you left it Duo, under the sofa cushions" Heero replied knowing what he was looking for 'baka why are you always loosing your things?'

"Thanks again Heero, I really don't know what I would do without you by my side" 'and I really don't want to find out either' Duo thought silently.

As soon as Duo was ready the pilots went to meet Kiko outside the building, she was already there waiting for them. "I know you said 0100 but I figured that you would be slightly early and every second counts with this guy. I don't want to loose Ru, I love him to much."

"You won't loose him Kiko, I promise. Right since we are all here lets get in." They all piled into the car, Duo calling shotgun.

"Anou… Heero what code names are we going to use, are we using Preventor ones or numbered ones, and what will Kiko's code name be?" Quatre questioned from the back seat of the car.

"We will use Preventor ones since this is a Preventor mission. Kiko, my code name is Day, Duo's is Night, Wufei's is Fire, Quatre's is Sand, and Trowa's is Sky. What would you like your code name to be?"

"Ikari (1)"

"Ok everyone now that we know everyone's codenames let's go over the plan." Heero said "Duo, what are you and Quatre doing?"

"Me an Q-ball are going into the basement and are gonna burst into the room with the main computer, downloads all of their data, then put a virus on so all of the data goes bye-bye" Duo replied while grinning like a madman "Oh and we are going to plant bombs and things to make the building go boom."

"Well I hope you will do it a bit more discreetly than that" Wufei snapped at him

"Aww Wu-man you know I would never endanger any of you, especially since I can't tease you any more." Duo grinned while teasing Wufei.

"MAXWELL! My name is WUFEI not WU-MAN!" Wufei screeched at him.

"Trowa what are you and Wufei doing?" Heero questioned, getting the pilots minds off of killing each other

"Wufei and I are turning off the security system, so Quatre and Duo can get into the main computer room, and then we are going to plant bombs around the ground floor so that after we get out of the building we can blow it up." Trowa replied.

"Right and Kiko and I are going up to the first floor to rescue nii-san, and plant bombs on the first floor."

This is what they did for the whole car journey, but since it was only a ten minute journey they weren't able to discuss much more. They arrived at the building, it looked dead. During the day it looked like any other office building, but during the night it just looked down right spooky. A shiver ran down everyone's spines and it wasn't because of the cold. Trowa and Wufei were the first ones to leave the group.

Creeping up to the side of the building they went towards the main power box. Prying the cover off, they cut the wires that were connected to the security system, effectively turning it off. "Day, this is Fire, we have turned off the security and are now approaching the side entrance, Night and Sand can now infiltrate the building without setting off any alarms."

"Roger that Fire, Night and Sand are approaching the building cautiously, Ikari and I are going to approach the building in five minutes, we will maintain radio silence after this, only breach in a serious situation understood Night?"

"Understood Day over and out"

Duo and Quatre stayed in the shadows of the building walking silently and closely together. Upon reaching the door, Duo took out his lock picks and started to pick the lock, it took him seventeen seconds to pick the lock and open the door. Again creeping along the shadows, they came to the stair case that would lead them to the main computer; they started to descend the stairs. Coming across no problems on the stairs they carried on walking down the corridors mutely. Reaching the room Duo brought out his lock picks again, only this time picking the lock didn't take as long since the lock wasn't as high tech as the one outside.

Heero and Kiko, headed towards the building after Duo and Quatre had gotten inside. They took the same door as them, only they didn't have to pick the lock since that had been done for them. Once inside it took a while to find the stairs that they needed to get to the first floor. Creeping up them slowly, Heero began to get suspicious; there were no guards anywhere in the building. Heero and Kiko had gone past countless rooms that were empty, and going up the stairs there were no guards. Kiko had also started to notice this.

-Do you think we should tell the others to act with caution?-

-I don't know. I mean I know this is too easy, but they don't know about me being able to communicate telepathically. Wait, once we get to the top and still don't see any guards we will contact them.-

Trowa and Wufei were creeping around the ground floor planting bombs as they went. Wufei was also becoming suspicious about there being no guards around. Wufei had a strange feeling in his gut that something was wrong and that this was a trap.

"Something's wrong with this, we need to contact the others" Wufei mouthed to Trowa. Trowa just nodded, but after he nodded he heard Heero's voice ringing through his head.

-Guys listen to me something's wrong, there are no guards anywhere, I want you to get out now, me an Kiko are going to get Mamoru out his cell and get out of the building as fast as we can, forget about the data and the rest of the bombs, just get out!-

"Did you hear Heero in your head?" Trowa questioned to Wufei. Wufei did an imitation of Trowa and just nodded at him. They thought that if Heero I never fail a mission or abort one Yuy said get out and abort it must be bad. They ran silently out of the building as fast as they could to the revendu point, surprisingly they didn't come across any problems with getting out or reaching the revendu point.

Duo and Quatre were just about to enter the room when Heero's voice rang through their heads. Looking at each other silently they both came to the same conclusion and hightailed it out of there. Again Duo and Quatre came across no problems existing the building, and seeing that Trowa and Wufei were already there just confirmed that they weren't the only ones to hear Heero's message. Quarter stood closely next to Trowa once close enough. Trowa just gave Quatre a once over to make sure that he didn't have any injuries, after convincing himself that he didn't he gave Quatre a shy smile which resulted in Quatre giving him a sweet smile in return.

Heero and Kiko were still running quietly down the corridors towards the room that Mamoru was being held captive in. Approaching the door quietly and quickly they both noticed that he was the only one that they could sense was in the room. Putting her hand over the lock Kiko imagined the door being unlocked and the door opened.

Entering the room, the first thing that they both saw was Mamoru unconscious and laying in a pool of blood. Kiko just ran to his side and collapsed to her knees, not caring that her clothes were getting covered in blood. When Kiko got closer she could see that he was breathing, although it was extremely shallow, which was a big relief for her. Turning to Heero she noticed that he hadn't moved from where he stood after entering the door.

"Daijou bu desu ka? (2)" she questioned him. In answer he just brought up his hand, which was glowing, and shot a beam from his hand into someone behind Kiko.

"Grab him and get start running now!" He screamed at her, firing another attack on someone in the shadows to the left of her. Kiko grabbed Mamoru and started to run to the door only to find it blocked by someone who she had never seen before. Instead of screaming like most girls would (AN I'm not dissin girls after all I am one) she pulled out a special gun and shot him in the head and ran out of the room.

"AFTER HER!" One of the people in the room ordered.

"I don't think so, if you want to get to her your going to have to get through me." Heero said in a deadly tone that showed he wasn't messing around. Instead of waiting for someone else to make a move Heero just sprang forward and snapped the leaders' neck with his bear hands. "I know over two hundred ways to kill someone with my bare hands and I have only used about half of them, would you like to be my guinea pigs to see if the rest of them are effective?"

Hearing that Heero could kill them with his bare hands and in over two hundred ways they all paled and started to disappear into thin air. Only one person stayed, and that was because he was very foolish, instead of killing him Heero just smacked him in the back of his head hard enough so that he would be rendered unconscious for seven to eight hours. Picking up the guy he headed the way that Kiko had ran, slowly making his way to the revendu (sp?) point.

Arriving at the revendu point showed that Mamoru was still unconscious and in desperate need of medical attention, and unfortunately it wasn't going to be here for two hours. Reaching the group everyone but Kiko cast Heero a weary glare speaking through their eyes that they were going to talk about what just happened. As an answer Heero threw the bad guy in the trunk of the car and slammed the door shut on him. Indicating for the others to get in the car, they drove back to the hotel in near silence, the only thing that could be heard was the laboured breathing of Mamoru.

Reaching the hotel room, Heero put Mamoru on his bed and cast the most powerful healing spell on him that he could. This didn't work very well since he isn't a healer and these types of wounds are hard to heal anyway. The only thing that his healing spell did was slow the bleeding of the worst injuries and scab over the very small ones.

Kiko then walked into the room solemnly. "Is he going to be ok Ryu?" She asked quietly, the sadness in her voice noticeable to even the most stupid of people.

"He should be, but I can't heal him. I'm not a healer; I only know the basics of healing someone. The worst injury I had to heal was a graze from a bullet and even then all I could do was scab it over." Heero replied "We need..." A knock interrupted whatever was going to be said next.

Quatre poked his head round the door and spoke, "Heero Sally is here, and do you want her to look at him now and then explain or explain now and look at him later?"

Looking at Kiko, he decided there and then "Let her look at him now, I'll explain everything later once we know he will wake up." Heero said, while looking at Kiko, she only gave a watery smile proving just how upset she was about this. Looking back at Quatre he only saw the blonde nod his head and then leave to fetch Sally.

Entering the room Sally shooed everyone at of the room and began stitching up the bigger wounds first, and wrapping bandages round them and the smaller ones. She checked his head to see if he could have a possible concussion and she set all of the broken bones. She couldn't fix the internal injuries where she was, but she hoped that they would clear up on their own so that she wouldn't have to operate on him. He had also lost a lot of blood and needed some, and soon, luckily she had anticipated this, after all when ever the gundam pilots have injuries they nearly always need a blood transfusion. Going out of the room she enquired about the blood type that Mamoru is and went to get the correct blood type out of the car. Going back in to the room, she spotted Kiko sitting by the bed holding Mamoru's hand, while talking softly to him. Creeping back out of the room, she then knocked on the door and went inside to set up the bad of blood. Kiko just stayed in the chair, but let go of Mamoru's hand.

"Kiko right?" Sally questioned. Kiko just nodded back, not even bothering to look up at Sally, "Right well I am Doctor Sally Po and I was hoping that you would watch over Mamoru, while I talk to the guys about what happened, it that alright?" Again Kiko just nodded without looking up at her.

Walking back into the main room where the guys were silently sitting she began to talk about what was wrong with him. "Right, well all I can say is that he is lucky that he is alive right now. He has lost a formidable amount of blood, has over one hundred broken or bruised bones, had over three hundred stitches and has internal injuries that hopefully will clear up on their own, but if not I will have to operate on him to stop the bleeding. Now you know what is wrong with him, I want to know how he survived the amount of blood he lost, and everything else he went through."

"He survived everything because he isn't a human, he is a God. In fact all of us gundam pilots are gods, well demi-gods to be précis. Kiko is a god as well, only she isn't a demi-god like the rest of us are." Heero explain to Sally since his brother was unconscious at the moment.

"OK, what I want to know is who Kiko is, and why we could hear your voice in our heads telling us to forget the mission!" Duo snapped.

"Kiko is Mamoru's fiancée and one of the first friends I had. The reason that you could hear me in your head is because I can communicate to you telepathically, in fact all of you can you just need to learn how to."

"Ok so not only are we not human, but we are demi-gods and we have powers like telepathy and shit right?" Duo questioned

"That is correct" Heero replied. Instead of hearing the normal 'ok cool' from Duo, all he heard was a thud. 'Seems that he fainted, well that's a first' Heero thought to himself, while making his way over to Duo.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

1 Ikari: anger

2 Are you ok?

And that is it for the moment, hope you enjoyed XD I had fun writing it and getting ideas off of Iwyth (well I ask if there any good and she says yes). Hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and R&R please, reviews make me happy =D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i uploaded the wrong chappie and my mate had to tell me that i had (embarrased here) so yea here is the full version of the chappie GOMEN!!!!!

Again

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

and on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking over to Duo, Heero placed his hand over Duo's chest and muttered some words that the others didn't understand. However, what surprised them the most was that Heero's hand glowed a warm yellow and after a few seconds Duo woke up. Jumping up from the ground, Heero looked straight into Duo's eyes and what he found there was fear plus a little bit of amazement.

"What just happened here?" Duo questioned, "How did you do that?"

"Its one of my abilities, everyone in Haven is able to use healing magic to some ability, others are better at it than others and some people are down right terrible at healing people at it." Kiko explained when she walked into the room, "Heero here is down right crap at healing people no matter how much he tries, he is only able to heal small cuts and if someone fainted he can revive them."

"Heero's crap at something?!" Duo shouted at her.

Kiko nodded "Yes, he is horrible at light magic, but give him any dark magic to do and he can accomplish it easily."

"How is Mamoru?" Heero spoke up, trying to divert the conversation a different way.

"He needs a healer," she replied, with tears springing up in her eyes, "He will survive but he will stay unconscious for a long time, you know who we need Ryu"

"Yes I know we need him, but I cant get him and you know why" Heero replied quietly. Kiko just looked at him sadly.

-Look you can help Quatre gain his powers back, we need him at full power soon, and other wise people are going to die- she told him

-I KNOW! - He shouted back –You just don't understand how hard it is to regain powers and memories that have been lost for decades-

Instead of arguing back Kiko just walked back into Mamoru's room. Heero just turned back to the other guys who just looked confused, except for Wufei, who had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Are you ok Wufei?" Heero questioned please oh '_please don't let him have telepathy yet' _

"I think I have Heero" Wufei replied "And I think you need to tell him Heero"

Heero just looked stunned. The other pilots just looked at Wufei as if he was crazy, all thinking that he was as well. When they all started to think, loudly, Wufei could pick up on all of their thoughts on top the guys' he could also hear people from down the road. His mind was bombarded with so many thoughts that he sank to his knees gripping his head. Heero rushed towards Wufei and helped him to sit on a chair, while the rest of the guys surrounded him.

"Get out of here and don't think of anything!" Heero told them sternly and in a voice that held no argument. They all just nodded and left the room. "Wufei I am going to go into your mind and put up some strong mental blocks ok?"

Instead of waiting for an answer Heero just grabbed Wufei's face and made him look into Heero's eyes. Connecting with Wufei's eyes made it easier to gain access to his mind. Locking eyes with Wufei Heero let his mind go into Wufei's. When entering Wufei's mind, it was a mess of thoughts with Wufei in the middle of it, with a pained expression on his face, and unable to move. Moving towards Wufei Heero grabbed onto him, _Wufei concentrate on m_eHeero told him. Nodding Wufei concentrated on the image of Heero in his mind, and slowly the voices began to quieten. Looking up at Heero in shock, Wufei noticed that barriers were slowly making there way into his mind and closing himself away from the voices.

Once all of the barriers were in place and were the strongest that Heero could make he left Wufei's mind. Going back into his own mind Heero ended up looking back into Wufei's grateful eyes.

"Thank you Yuy, I had no idea on what was going on, only that I could hear every bodies thoughts, and then they began to overwhelm me." Wufei said appreciatively.

"Your welcome Chan" Heero replied "I think we are going to have to have lessons on how to control your telepathy, it is a very hard skill to master, and hearing every bodies thoughts at once can get extremely confusing, and painful when you aren't able to concentrate on your own thoughts"

" That would be very much appreciated Yuy" Chang replied, "But how were you able to get the thoughts to stop overwhelming me?"

"I have put the strongest mental blocks I can create and placed them round your mind to stop invading other thoughts invading your mind. I'm going to let the others back in, and then I'm going to have to explain everything to the others."

Walking back into the hallway, Heero allowed the other pilots to go back into the lounge. Once they were all settled again, it was Quatre who was the first one to speak up.

"Wufei are you alright?"

"Yes I am now."

"What happened Wuffers?" Duo questioned

When Wufei didn't answer Duo's question, surprisingly Heero was the one that spoke up "Wufei has some how tapped into his telepathic abilities, and it overwhelmed him. We are working on making him able to control I. It doesn't matter if you want to think now because I have put mental blocks up."

The others were just looking at Wufei in shock. Until Duo spoke up again. "So when are you going to give him lessons and can I join in?"

"I haven't thought about when we are going to have the lessons, and I think you should all join in once a week" Heero replied. "I think that we should have the lessons every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. I know that this is a lot but telepathy is very hard to master, and it can take some people years to master it."

"Well that doesn't seem unreasonable then, if it can take some people years to master, and I think we should all do the session on Sunday's, if that is alright with both of you" Quartre Suggested.

Both Wufei and Heero agreed that having them all meet on Sunday's for a lesson.

"Heero, how long did it take you to master telepathy?" Trowa questioned

"It took Ryu two weeks to master telepathy, and the normal time it takes to master is about 5-6 months. Some people take longer and some take shorter, but Ryu here set a new record with how fast he mastered telepathy and some people wanted to know why he was able to master."

The rest of the pilots looked on in shock that Heero was able to master such a difficult skill so quickly.

"Wait a minute, did she just call you Ryu?" Quatre questioned Heero

"Yes that is right, I did call him Ryu. After all that is his name" Kiko replied smugly

"And I told you not to call me that" Heero growled at her

"Oh come on, Ryu, I have been calling you that since you were a young demi-god"

"That may be but I haven't gone by that name for decades, so stop calling me that"

"What is wrong with the name Ryu, it means dragon, correct?" Wufei questioned

"Yes it does mean dragon in English, but I hate that name, it brings out bad memories that I would rather forget." Heero replied, and then walked out of the room.

"What happened when he was younger that made him hate his own name and go by something completely different?" Quatre questioned to Kiko

Kiko was looking at the door Heero had just left and replied in a distant tone " something did happen, but I cannot say, it is not my story to tell, give him some time and he might tell you, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Once done talking she followed Heero out of the room.

Walking up to Heero's door she froze, she didn't think that Heero would appreciate her talking to him now, not after she brought up bad memories, and the person that he needed to talk to was in a coma. Instead of knocking on the door she walked away and went into Mamoru's room to see if she any of the healing spells she knows would be able to help him wake up.

Casting the strongest spell that she knew on Mamoru, using up a great deal of her magic, and the healing spell still didn't work on him. Instead of trying more and more spell she went to find Quatre and teach him spells that may be able to help Mamoru. Finding Quatre with the rest of the pilots in the TV room.

"Quatre can I talk to you for a second please?" She questioned gently

"Of course Kiko, would you like to have this conversation elsewhere?"

Nodding they walked out into the hallway. "Quatre, the only person able to help Ru is you. You are the most powerful healing in all of Haven, I was hoping that you would allow me to teach you how to use your healing abilities, please, Ry… sorry Heero needs to talk to Ru he needs talk about what happened when he was younger, they both do."

"If you think I could make a difference then I would appreciate it if you could help me learn to heal people"

"Thank you Quatre, when would you like to meet? Now healing people isn't as hard telepathy to learn so we don't need to meet as many times as R… Heero and Wufei need to. "

"Then would it be ok to meet up every Tuesday and Thursday?"

"That would be fine, and thank you Quatre I really do appreciate this, and eventually so will Heero." Turning around she started walking down the hall "I'm going to bed, and I suggest that the rest of you do the same"

Walking back into the TV room, Quatre rejoined the rest of the guys. Continuing the conversation that they were having before.

"Do you really think that Heero is making all of this stuff up?" Duo questioned the rest of the guys.

"I'm not sure anymore, to begin with I thought that during the mission he broke radio silence, now when I was able to hear what everyone was saying" Wufei replied

"Well could he have put something in your ear to make you hear many different things?"

"No I don't think so because, look at how he revived Duo without touching any part of his body or the fact that his hand glowed. Also Kiko just asked me to learn how to heal people to help Mamoru, who is going to help Heero or something like that anyway." Quatre replied to Duo's suggestion that Heero could have planted something on Wufei to make him hear the things he heard.

"I agree with Winner, what I heard sounded so real, and not like a recording, but they sounded like my own thoughts." Wufei agreed

"There is also the fact that Heero has never once lied to us either" Trowa added.

"Yes I guess, I think we should carry this conversation on tomorrow" Duo Said "I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed night guys"

Walking to the bedroom he shared with Heero, Duo was about to enter the room when he noticed that there were noises, whimpering to be specific, coming from the bedroom. Opening the door as silently as possible Duo walked into the room. Looking over at Heero's bed he saw that Heero was having a nightmare, and by the looks of it, it was a horrible one. Knowing not to wake Heero up by touching him, Duo made as much noise as possible, but when that didn't work he decided to try calling his name.

"Heero, Heero wake up Heero" Duo shouted loudly. However instead of waking him up, Heero let out a loud moan. Duo was getting scared; Heero woke up to the slightest noise normally, but now he wont even wake up to Duo's shouting.

Walking over to Heero's bed, Duo decided that if he shook Heero awake and then ran like hell away from him then he should be ok. Reaching out Duo grabbed Heero's shoulders and was about to shake him when a pair of Prussian blue eyes snapped open. The next thing Duo knew was that he was face down on the floor, with a broken arm, and that Heero was on top of him holding his broken arm behind his back. He must have screamed out at some point because the door burst open and the guys plus Kiko were standing in the door way all holding a weapon.

Heero's mind cleared as soon as the door burst open. He realised that he was on top of Duo and that he broke his arm. Slowly letting go of the arm, so not to jar it as much, and carefully climbed off of Duo's back. The guys knowing what happened walked out of the room, knowing that Heero would look after and apologize Duo once they have left the room. Kiko shot Heero an apologetic glace at him before she also walked out of the room. Once the door was closed Heero walked over to Duo and helped him into a sitting position, resting his back on his bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know … I thought that… I'm sorry" Heero mumbled to Duo, while holding his arm carefully checking the break in his arm.

"It's ok Heero. I knew that something like this would happen, but u seemed so scared and nothing I did could wake you up, I even tried calling your name. But it didn't work, so I grabbed your arms hoping that I could shake you then run out of the way till you cleared the fog out of your mind." Duo argued back wincing as Heero was a little to rough with his arm.

"Still I'm sorry I should have known that it was you." Heero said looking like he was a kicked puppy, "I think we need to go to Sally to get this plastered, there isn't much I can do to fix a broken arm."

"It's ok really, and I think going to sally is a good idea. No offence or anything, but I don't want you setting it back into place, not after the way you set your own back into place." Duo grimaced remembering when Heero set his broken leg.

"Too late I have already set it you just didn't notice because you were talking." Heero replied with a bit of smugness, not much though after all he was the one that broke Duo's arm.

Duo just looked astonished that he hadn't felt a thing when Heero set the bone back into place. Walking down the hall to the garage they again got into Heero's car, and were on their way to A&E to get Duo's arm plastered. The journey to the hospital was a quite one, neither of them wanting to break the silence.

Arriving at the hospital they were sent straight to the room where they plastered broken limbs. The hospital staff knowing that if it was broken it was already set in place, after all the amount of x-rays they wasted when the G-boys said that they had already set the bone and not believing them was phenomenal. So after about three hundred x-rays they decided to believe them when they said that their bone had already been set, and only needed plastering. After one complaint that Duo couldn't have his cast coloured black, and another when they said that they had run out of red, Duo finally got his cast coloured in a dark navy blue, and then they were on their way back to Quatre's mansion.

The journey was made in silence again, although this time both were lost in their own thought. Arriving back, they both made their way to their room, the rest of the pilots were in bed, so they didn't have to talk to them about what happened, although they already knew what happened because it had happened before. Walking into their room they got ready for bed again in complete silence. That is until Duo broke that silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duo questioned

Shaking his head Heero replied "Not now" and climbed into bed and evened out his breathing to make Duo believe that he had fallen asleep.

Duo noticing that Heero had fallen asleep turned out the lights and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Heero noticing that Duo had fallen into a comfortable sleep knowing that his best friend and secret crush was safe.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it =D

R&R as always after all I appreciate them as well as any idea s that you would like to see in the story and any way to improve what is already written.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy. I have just moved room, and have been away from a computer for a week and on holiday for two before that. But I know no excuse that is why I have made this chapter the longest one yet. Enjoy.

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

and on with the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the living room Heero saw that Wufei was already waiting for him to start his lesson on learning how to control his telepathy. 'It would be so much easier if I unlocked all of his memories. THAT'S IT!!!!!'

"KIKO!!" Heero screamed at the top of his voice.

"WHAT?!" screamed a reply followed by continuous thumping of running feet. Sliding into the living room was a red faced Kiko, "What? Are we under attack? What's wrong?" Kiko said breathlessly.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Heero replied meekly.

"NOTHING!!! YOU HAD ME SCARED SHITLESS FOR NOTHING!!!" Kiko yelled at Heero. When Heero nodded his reply Kiko's eyes turned completely black. Heero was flung backwards into the wall repeatedly. After leaving several Heero sized indents in the wall Kiko's eyes turned back to their original colour. Kiko then calmly asked "Why did you scream my name so loudly?"

"I have an idea on how we can get their memories back without having to wait for them to return." Heero replied, while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Go on then what is this great idea of yours that scared me so shitless?" Kiko asked in an I am better than thou attitude.

"What if we brought one of the Gods down that could bring back their memories?" Heero asked Kiko, "Then we wouldn't have to spend ages trying to get both their memories and their powers back."

"That would be a great idea," Kiko stated "But the only person who can unlock memories in a mind as powerful as yours … IS QUATRE!" Kiko shrieked, getting louder and louder with each word.

"Well then I guess we will have to teach Quatre how to bring back their memories" Heero replied while looking at Kiko with a determined face.

"Actually Heero, we won't be able to teach Quatre ourselves because we won't have time" While saying this Kiko turned to look at Heero with a completely evil look, "We will have to bring in your sensei."

When Kiko said that Heero turned as white as a sheet and started shaking his head side to side as fast as he could, "NO! We are not having that sonofa bitch come here!"

"Sorry Heero we have to bring him down here because he is the only one who can bring back hidden memories apart from your dad, but because he is dead he can't come down" Kiko explained to Heero with no compassion in her voice.

When Heero heard what Kiko said about his Tousan (1) and Oka-san (2) he waked towards the window and just stared out of the window and remembered the accident that took his parents life and almost stole Mamoru's life as well.

*FLASHBACK*

"Tousan, Tousan, Tousan, TOUSAN!!" A three year old Heero shouted and ran towards the smiling man who looked exactly like Heero only instead of the crystal blue eyes he had blood red eyes, but there was a similarity in them; they were both shining of love and life.

The smiling man bent down and easily scooped w=the hyper three year old up and spun him around. Hearing the laughter of both the man and the child a woman appeared from the kitchen and when she saw her husband and youngest son laughing and playing she walked forward with the most beautiful smile you would ever see on her face.

"And how is my little man today?" The woman asked Heero while taking him out of his fathers' arms and cuddling him close, "how would you like to go on a trip to the park?" When the child nodded she replied "Well go and grab your brothers" She then put Heero on the ground so he could run and get his brothers.

The child first ran to the dark blue door and without bothering to knock on the door he opened it then jumped on the person still sleeping. After only jumping on the sleeping body once, he opened his eyes and grabbed his little bother by the feet and dragged him down on the bed, so that he was lying down next to him and started to tickle him until he started to scream uncle.

"What are you doing chibi-chan? (3)" Mamoru asked Heero.

"I was told to wake you and oni-chan (4) up, because we are going to the park." Heero spoke in his adorable chibi voice, "So get dressed so we can leave earlier! I'm going to wake up oni-chan now."

Heero then jumped off of the bed and rushed out of Mamoru's room and straight to Yuki's door. However before he could open the door it opened on its own and in the door way stood Yuki.

Looking down at Heero Yuki asked "What do you want chibi-chan?"

"Oka-san told me to wake you and nii-chan up because we are going to the park!" Heero answered while jumping up and down like the hyper active three year old he was, "So hurry up and go downstairs 'cause the faster we move the faster we can get to the park."

Heero then ran down the stairs as fast as he could so they could leave for the park. When he ran past Mamoru was just leaving his bedroom fully dressed, so after he closed the door he grabbed Heero by his waist and swung him on his shoulders and ran down the stairs. Yuki just walked down them at a leisurely pace. Once Heero saw that Yuki wasn't running he pouted, until his dad grabbed him from Mamoru's shoulders and put him on his own.

"Ready to go Ryu?" Heero's dad questioned.

Nodding enthusiastically for his reply the family left the house and was about to head for the park. However as soon as they left the house they were shot at. Yuki ran back into the house to grab his dad's gun as well as for cover. Heero's dad quickly put him on the floor and stood in front of him, acting like a shield, only it didn't last long, Heero's dad was shot in the head as soon as he turned around from putting Heero on the ground. He was dead as soon as the bullet entered his skull. Heero's mum ran towards her husband and child while screaming at Mamoru to take Heero inside the house. She never reached them she was shot in the heart before she could even reach her husband. Mamoru ran towards Heero in an attempt to get the motionless child to move into the house only instead of grabbing him and running towards the house, he had to push him out of the way of a bullet. The bullet ended up in Mamoru's stomach instead of Heero's head. Yuki then ran out of the house and shot at the sniper that was attacking his family, after shooting off several rounds of the shot gun and shooting a few energy blasts at the sniper he then turned to his family.

He first walked to his mother and checked for a pulse and found none, not even bothering with his father after seeing where the bullet went, he moved onto Mamoru and Heero. Seeing that his youngest brother had no injuries what-so-ever he moved to look at Mamoru. He noticed that he was alive but had a gaping wound in his stomach. Running into the house he called for a healer and told her what had happened and that his younger brother was alive and his youngest brother was in major shock. Grabbing a few towels Yuki sprinted back to Mamoru and put pressure on his wound and noticed that there wasn't an exit wound, so the bullet was still inside of him.

Not more than five minuets after the call was made the healer and a guardian showed up at the Kami household. The healer worked quickly worked to stop the blood flow in Mamoru's stomach. "I am afraid that this wound will leave a scar across your stomach."

Nodding at the explanation that the healer gave him, Yuki turned all of his attention back to the guardian and answered all of his questions as truthfully as he could. The guardian also wanted to question Heero, but he wouldn't speak one word. The healer walked over to Heero and checked him over only declaring him in a state of severe shock. Instead of asking Heero questions the guardian probed his mind and extracted the answers out of his mind.

After the guardian saw that the first thing that Yuki did was run back into the house he went and questioned it to Yuki, "Why was the first thing that you did in the middle of the attack was run back into the house and get a shotgun, and only appeared after both your mother and father were killed and you brother injured?"

"Because that was the first idea that popped into my head, 'get a gun and shoot back'. I never thought that I would end up with no injuries while my parents were killed and brother was seriously injured." Yuki replied to the guardian. Turning to Heero he started to shout, "This is your entire fault! If you hadn't wanted to go to the park we never would have left the house, and our parents wouldn't be dead and 'Ru wouldn't have been injured so gravely!"

With Heero only been three years old he believed everything his older brother said to him, and because Mamoru was unconscious he couldn't tell Heero that Yuki was lying and that it wasn't his fault. So from that day on Heero has blamed himself for the death of his parents and the injury Mamoru received and Yuki has hated Heero's guts and when he found Mamoru comforting Heero and saying that it wasn't his fault, he started to hate Mamoru as well. Eventually the hate for his brothers turned and it turned into hate for the whole world.

*END FLASHBACK*

"HEERO!!!!"

Heero jolted out of his memories and turned to look at Duo who had worry engraved onto his face. "What?"

"I couldn't get you to respond to anything that I did," Duo started to pace "I kept on calling your name, and I even shook you but you still wouldn't respond. What were you thinking about?"

"Just something that happened a long time ago." Heero stood up and started to walk out of the room, "I need to finish off some reports, so I'll talk to you later."

"Heero matte (5)," Duo said "I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone that I will always be there for you. Believe it or not I am a very good listener when I need to be."

Heero just nodded and walked out of the room and to the room he shared with Duo. After working solid for a couple of hours Heero went to check on Duo, and see if he needed any more pain medication for his arm. After giving Duo more pain meds, Heero went to look for Quatre and talk to him about what will be happening in a few days.

"Anou, Quatre can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Heero come on in I was just about to practice my violin."

"I don't know if Kiko has told you, but tomorrow my Sensei will be arriving to teach you how to unlock memories," Seeing that Quatre was following him so far Heero continued "He will be able to teach you how to unlock memories and unlock a few of your own. We are not going to do this on the others because you are the only one who will be able to unlock the memories hidden in the guys' minds. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes that is fine, but if I don't have any memories about who we were originally, how am I going to unlock the memories of the others and my own?"

"You wont need to unlock you own, because Sensei will be able to unlock your memories. He cannot unlock the others because he will be drained from unlocking yours and also teaching you how to control your powers, so he won't be able to unlock the others. However, once you have gotten your memories back you will be able to unlock them because you are more powerful than him. In fact the five of us are the most powerful gods at the moment."

"Ok, thank you for taking the time to explain it to me Heero."

Nodding Heero walked back to his room and went to sleep praying that he wouldn't have any nightmares this time. Sadly this wasn't the case. Not long after falling asleep Heero started to dream about how his brother slowly turned evil and started to hurt him in any way shape or form.

Duo came running into the room with the other guys when they heard Heero's terror filled screams. Seeing that Heero was having a nightmare again, Duo told everyone to get out of his room and let him handle it, of course he did this as politely as he could. Still mindful to the fact that his left arm was broken, Duo tried to wake Heero up. After calling his name several times to no avail, Duo grabbed a pillow from his own bed, not wanting to touch Heero to wake him up, and threw the pillow towards Heero. As soon as the pillow hit Heero in the chest he shot up in bed screaming "Yamero! (6)" and having tears stream down his face.

"Daijou bu desu ka? Heero-kun" Duo spoke slowly and clearly so that Heero knew that it was him and that he meant no harm to him. Heero just sat there panting instead of answering Duo, tears still streaming down his face. "Do you want to talk about it Heero-kun?" Heero still didn't reply.

Duo took a chance and moved slowly towards the bed, so as not to scare Heero any more than he was. Sitting down on the bed Duo pulled Heero towards him and hugged him as tight as he could. Instead of pushing him away Heero just buried his face in the junction between Duo's neck and shoulder. Duo just soothed the normally stoic pilot while he sobbed his heart out onto him. Duo wondered what could make Heero Yuy the perfect solider weep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duo asked, knowing that the answer would be no. However, he was shocked when Kiko walked into the room and told Heero to talk about what happened and that she would know if he hadn't.

Heero couldn't say anything so just nodded and waited for Kiko to leave the room. After Kiko left the room Heero moved away from Duo and sat down on the edge of his bed as far away from Duo as he could, he then started to tell his painful past, but before that he asked Duo a question. "You wont hate me will you? I mean you'll still be my friend even after what you learn about me"

Shocked that Heero would think that he wouldn't want to continue being friends even if he learnt more about his past replied very forcefully, but still slightly gently "Heero nothing you can say or do will make me stop being you friend I care about you to much. So don't even think about running away from everyone here."

Heero seeing that Duo was telling the truth finally began the tale of his past. "When I was about three years old my parents were shot down in front of me. Tousan was shot in the head while Oka-san was shot in the heart, neither of them had a chance of survival. I was the next one to be shot and Ru protected me; if he hadn't of pushed me out of the way then I would have been dead. The deaths of my parents and the injuries that Ru received are my fault. If I hadn't wanted to go to the park, then Tousan and Oka-san would still be alive and Ru wouldn't have a scare on his stomach from the bullet. Yuki had ran into the house so had avoided being shot and was left unscratched, he shot the sniper and killed him. Yuki then started to hate me, and eventually the hate for me turned to hate for the whole world. When I had turned five Yuki started to hurt us, Ru tried to protect me from Yuki but he couldn't, Yuki always had him drugged, so whenever Yuki came to get rid of his frustration Ru couldn't protect me. Yuki was also a bit of a scientist. So he liked doing experiments. He normally tested them on me; they ranged from the normal seeing if this would hurt someone to changing my DNA. He also had a schedule for when to do things, Monday morning he would make me watch him rape Ru, in the afternoon he would make me watch him beat Ru half to death. Tuesday morning he would make Ru watch while he … while he raped me, in the afternoon he would either make Ru watch his experiments on me or make him watch the beatings. Wednesday, he would take both of us to the brainwashing room as Ru has dubbed it; we spent the whole day there watching videos of ourselves and what we really meant when we did whatever we did. Thursday morning he would take me and try and get me stronger for when I would join him, he implanted loads of steroids in me and made me take loads of test to see if I had improved, to make my lungs bigger he dumped me in a bowl of water and wouldn't let me up till I nearly drowned, in the afternoon he would do the same to Ru. Friday we went back into the brain washing room and had a repeat of Wednesday. Saturday we had a repeat of Monday and Tuesday in one day. Sunday he let us rest, although sometimes he cam into our room and rapped us again. Sometimes during the nights he would come into our rooms and beat us or do something like that, although we never knew when he would come at night. We never got much sleep we were to scarred, we only got fed mouldy things like bread and sometimes we got water as well, but we were never fed more than once a week sometimes two. It didn't stop there either, Yuki sold me to Dr J when he finally brainwashed me and got rid of my emotions Dr J was just as bad as Yuki only he gave me food twice or once a week and it was more than a piece of mouldy bread and water. And the schedule changed as well instead of being rapped twice a week it was once a week, and never at night he experiments changed from once a week to three times a week and the beatings were once a week and I got full rest of Sundays no interruption. When I was sent to Dr J I never found out what happened to Ru until the end of the war." By the end of his speech Heero had tears running down his face, and was fully turned away from Duo. Duo looked like he wanted to be sick or bash the head in of Yuki.

'God Heero and I thought living on the streets was bad.'

Seeing that Duo hadn't responded at all Heero thought the worst and voiced what he thought, "I knew you would hate me, I knew it" he sobbed.

Seeing that Heero was just about to run out on him Duo grabbed him round the waist and held him, "I could never hate you Heero, and what that bastard did to you wasn't your fault." Duo saw that Heero didn't believe him, so did the only thing that he could do to make him, he kissed him. "I could never hate you Hee-chan because I love you."

"W-Why?" Heero was stunned, nobody had said that they loved him, sure people were his friends but that was because they didn't know what happened to him, and if they did they normally ran away and he had to erase their memories of him.

"Because I do, I could name millions of reasons as t why I love you, and the main one is because you are so caring, you may not show it Heero but I know you have a big heart, and that is one of the main reasons I love you."

"I love you to," Heero whispered, "I have for a long time; I just thought that you would hate me after I told you what has happened to me."

"I already told you this Hee-chan, I could never hate you." With that said Duo kissed Heero again with as much passion as he could, and this time Heero kissed him back equally as passionate.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanxs for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. And I know Heero was major OOC in this chappie and what happened to him didn't actually happen, normally Heero is my fav character so sorry if you don't like the way that I made his past, but to be honest I thought I could get it better than it is (I have it all in my head but it just wont flow onto paper) so I know the past is kinda shitty sorry :(.

1 Tousan = dad

2 Oka-san = mom

3 chibi stands for little so in this context it means little one

4. Oni-chan = brother

5. Matte = wait

6. Yamero = stop it

Anyway R&R plz reviews make me happy :D


	9. Chapter 9

truIM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! (I'm crying here) I have been so busy with school now that I am in lower sixth (its sooo hard!) and I haven't had time to write and then somebody I know died and I was upset about that and then one of my best friends was forced to break up with her boyfriend an so yea I haven't had time to write this story (and I am not making anything up, all of this happened (cries))

Anyway I want to thank everyone for being patient for this and staying loyal while I try to make sense of my messed up life.

So on with the story :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in Duo's arms was a strange feeling for Heero, but one that he would adore the chance to get accustomed to. Knowing that falling asleep was not an option for him, as every time he tried to go to sleep after he woke up it never happened, he slip as smoothly as he could from Duo's arms. Walking to the bathroom he decided that it would be a good idea to have a shower after all of the tears and sweat that they produced the night before. Slipping off his boxers Heero turned on the shower and ducked under the spray, letting the water fall over his shoulders taking any tension that was there away.

Duo woke up the moment that Heero started the shower. He decided that he should get up and surprisepresence the (mo1) stretching he got up out of bed and moved silently towards the showers. Duo knew that Heero would sense his presence the moment that he entered the bathroom. Unfortunately for Duo he wasn't disappointed, so instead of trying to surprise Heero, he just climbed into the shower and started to thoroughly kiss him into submission. A shower that would normally take Heero 5 minutes took him 30.

Finishing their shower the new couple walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the rest of the guys were having breakfast. Entering the room at the same times got them suspicious glances from the other four pilots, Kiko still in bed (the lazy ass) (2). Heero ignoring them walked straight to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee while Duo went straight to the sugar covered cereal.

Quatre seeing that none of the other pilots were going to talk about what happened last night he decided that he would, "Umm, Heero, Duo, what exactly happened last night?"

Heero, hearing the question froze, his cup of coffee half way to his lips, Duo, however, didn't freeze and just shrugged at Quatre silently telling him that it wasn't his place to say. While this silent conversation was going on Heero took his chance to slip away from the other pilots and go to Mamoru's room to see how he was doing.

Walking into his room he was surprised to see Kiko there, expecting her to be in bed until at least three in the afternoon if not later. Walking further into the room he went to stand beside Mamoru's head and check how he was doing. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, knowing that even though it had only been a few days since the kidnapping and also knowing that nothing would be able to help Ru apart from the healing abilities of Quatre and the others.

"He seems to be doing better," Heero commented after five minutes of silence.

"Yes he is," Kiko replied to him in the shortest way possible

"When is he coming?" Heero asked the question that had been on his mind since Kiko left last night to go to his homeland and ask for his master to come and help Quatre.

"This afternoon," Kiko whispered not wanting Heero to be upset for the rest of the day, but because of Heero's super hearing that al of the demi-gods have he still heard the answer.

Nodding Heero walked out of the room walked towards the training room to vent his anger out on the punching bag. This is where Duo found him three hours later, hands bloody. Walking up to Heero slowly but noisily so that he knew he was there and just put his hands around his wrists to stop him from damaging his hands any further.

"Why don't you stop now" it wasn't a question it was a request, Heero just nodded not talking, just being blank.

Duo took him to the bathroom to wash his hands up and to bandage the cuts on his hands. Walking to the sink Duo ran some warm water while he silently worried over Heero's solider mask. Gently coxing Heero's hands under the warm water he was surprised to see that even though he was bleeding not three minutes ago his hands held no traces of the cuts that produced the blood.

"Do we all heal this fast?" Duo questioned with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

Heero just shook his head not wanting to talk about it any more, and turned out of the bathroom and into the lounge where he sat down and booted up his laptop to try and escape what was going on around him. Duo just followed him worry etched onto his face, after ten minutes of watching Heero try and escape reality he thought up a brilliant idea, to get Heero to talk to them all about his problems as well as for each of the pilot to get to know each other even more. Running to the Kitchen where the rest of the pilot were still sitting from Duo telling them that Heero had had a nightmare and that he had talked to him about it.

"Guys what would you say to playing truth or dare?" Duo questioned with a pleading look.

Quatre thought that the idea was brilliant and agreed straight away and where Quatre agreed Trowa wasn't that far behind in agreeing. Wufei was a bit harder to get to agree but they managed to get him to agree when they threatened his gundam. Trowa grabbed four bottles of alcohol and all four of the pilots walked into the living room where Heero was currently on his laptop, doing whatever it is that he does on his laptop (AN: hey even the author doesn't know here XD). Duo just walked up to Heero and yanked the laptop out of his hands and took it somewhere that he knew Heero wouldn't look.

"Heero we are playing truth or dare and you are going to join in." Duo stated, he didn't ask Heero to join because he knew he wouldn't but if he said that he was, and then Heero didn't have much of a choice.

"Ok and why would I want to play truth or dare with you?" Heero questioned

"Because you love me?" Duo replied cheekily. Heero's cheeks just reddened as the others still didn't know about them being together yet.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero screamed, "Just for that I don't think I should play!" Duo turned on the puppy dog eyes. Heero tried to resist like any other good solider would, but once Duo turned up the cuteness he stood no chance in winning and just gave in, letting Duo win this battle, "FINE!"

Heero just dropped himself onto the couch wile the other pilots all either fell into their seat or gracefully sat down in it. Duo sat next to Heero on the couch, while Quatre and Trowa chose the other one, leaving Wufei with the armchair to sit in, not that it bothered him.

"Who's going go first then?" Quatre politely asked the group

"Me, me, me pick me!" Duo spoke while bouncing in his seat next to Heero. Everyone on the room just nodded. "Hmmmm, Wuffie truth or dare?"

"I'm not weak, so I'll choose dear" Wufei stated proudly, with his chest puffing out slightly.

"Dare, hmm?" Duo grinned evilly, making Wufei think that he chose the wrong option, "I dare you to… paint your nails and your gundam pink" Duo sat there smirking.

"NO I REFUSE!" 'Maybe picking truth wouldn't have been so bad' Wufei thought "What is the forfit?"

"The forfit it to kiss me for five minutes," Duo said, then evilly added "With tongue"

Wufei looked like he was about to fall over from the shock, Quatre and Trowa were trying not to laugh at Wufei's expression and Heero was trying not to go over to his braided baka and strangle him and then go over to Wufei and kill him.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screeched

"What's the matter Wuffles, never been kissed before?" Duo questioned, but when he noticed Wufei going red he started to laugh "Never? Haha even Heero and Trowa have been kissed hahaha" Duo laughed

Wufei just sat mumbling Chinese threats at Duo. Sighing, Wufei grabbed a shot, downed it and asked "anyone got any pink paint?"

Quatre just nodded and said "The Maganac corps will sort out the gundam, but lets get your nails sorted ok?"

Picking up some pink nail varnish, the gundam boys quickly painted Wufei's nails. Once done it was Wufei's turn for revenge, only he didn't pick Duo for his person to get revenge on, "Heero truth or dare?" He chose Heero, because he saw that they were acting differently and was also, surprisingly, listening to duo when he said that Heero had been kissed.

"Truth" Heero stated, not even blinking. 'If I choose dare he will give me something even worse than what Duo gave him' he thought silently.

'Brilliant' Wufei smirked, "Who was the first person to kiss you?" 'Haha, bet you didn't think I would ask that now did you?'

Heero just sat there with shock written on his face, and Duo sat there with worry, then slowly turned to Heero to see what he would do.

"Don't know" Heero clipped out "Trowa truth or dare?"

"Wait one second," Wufei interrupted "What do you mean you don't know the person who first kissed you?"

Heero just shrugged and asked again "Trowa, truth or dare?"

Again Wufei interrupted "You have to know who your first kiss was surely! Nobody forgets their first kiss!"

Heero just glared icily at Wufei, "I don't know who it was now drop it"

"No, you have to answer truthfully," Wufei argued back

"He is answering truthfully you BAKA!" Duo shouted back at him, while Heero decided that he was giving up on the game and stormed out of the room.

Watching Heero's retreating back he was quite shocked 'I never thought that he wouldn't know, I thought it was Duo what happened to him?'

Duo just glared coldly back at Wufei and went after Heero, leaving three very confused pilots behind. Glancing at each other they decided to follow Duo and Heero to their bedroom to see what they meant. However, they were blocked by Kiko who had heard and seen the whole thing, and was not just glaring coldly, but icily at them.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" She asked so frostily that if you looked hard enough you could see frost coming out of her mouth.

The three pilots just shook their heads, while Quatre managed to stammer out, "W…We…were…j…j…just…about…t…t…to…go…go s…s…see"

"Well you had better apologise first" Kiko bit our before storming back into Mamoru's room.

"I think something must have happened when he was younger to get a reaction like that out of not only Heero, but Duo and Kiko as well." Quatre whispered softly to the other pilots who just nodded in agreement. "Do you think that we should go and apologise now or later when he has had time to cool down?"

"I don't know Quatre," Trowa replied softly, while wrapping his arms around the blonde, "Duo is with him at the moment, but I think that it would be best if we apologised right away."

Nodding in agreement they all walked to Heero and Duo's room to see if they could apologise and what they saw surprised them immensely. It wasn't Heero and Duo kissing but it was Duo banging on the door trying to get Heero to open it, and Heero replying with fuck off's and screw you's every time Duo tried to talk to Heero through the door.

Kiko who was in Mamoru's room, could hear the commotion and walked to Heero's shared room with Duo and shouted "EVERYONE FUCK OFF AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The rest of the g-boys seeing that she was royally pissed quickly scrambled away from her. As soon as they left there was an audible click of the lock being turned. Kiko opened the door cautiously and poked her head around the door to see where Heero was. Seeing that he was in the corner of the room with his knees brought up to his chest and looking like a terrified child. Kiko brought her full body into the room and locked the door behind her and walked slowly towards Heero while talking in a soothing voice.

"Ryu? Ryu are you ok? You'll be fine, no one is here to hurt you, nobody is going to hurt you I wont let them." Kiko kept up the softly spoken words as she slowly walked across the room. Once she was in front of him she slowly wrapped her arms around him, expecting him to flinch away.

Kiko was surprised that he hadn't flinched away and was even more surprised when he grabbed onto her tightly and started sobbing silently. The only reason she knew that he was sobbing was that he shirt was getting wetter. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night, she reengaged them so that she was at the wall and he was curled up around her.

Heero's tears eventually dried up and he fell into a fitful sleep. Kiko knowing that this would happen stayed awake all night to stop the nightmares and make sure that he slept as peacefully as he could.

During the middle of the night the boys tried to see if Heero was alright again, but she quickly said "buzz off and leave him alone for the night and that Duo should find somewhere else to sleep for the night."

Morning came quicker than Kiko would have liked, knowing that he would have to face them when he wasn't ready to. Nudging him to wake up, she saw that he was still depressed and thinking about what happened when he was younger.

"Listen to me, Duo knows and he still loves you, and it wasn't your fault to stop blaming yourself ok?" However, Kiko knew that he would never stop blaming himself for what happened.

Heero just stayed silent and stood up. Grabbing a quick shower, he then headed downstairs mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Walking into the kitchen where the rest of the pilots were he slowly stopped in the door way when all eyes turned towards him

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koi - lover

Now because this character is based off my mate Akkiko (A.K.A Iwyth) I have decided to keep her sleeping habits the same, if she could she would more than likely spend all night awake and all day asleep (ITS SO HARD TO WAKE HER UP!)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait to update, but two of my friends have just recently died (about 3 days before x-mas (cries)) if anyone lives in England they might have heard about it their names were Harry Ballah and Raman Sarwell. Because of this tragedy I haven't really wanted to write more of this fanfic for a few weeks or any for that matter but do not worry I will still work on all of my fanfic. I also have exams coming up and have been revising for them vigorously. So yea sorry about the update and try not to flame me to much because of it thanxs XD on with the story

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everyone's eyes turned to him, Heero felt very vulnerable, but hid it behind his solider mask. Instead of looking at them or even speaking to them Heero walked across the kitchen and went straight to the coffee pot and poured himself some. Duo who knew about what happened to Heero just gave him a small genuine smile that meant one thing to Heero, I still love you. Seeing this smile on Duo made Heero relax a bit but when Quarter started to talk to him, he tensed back up again worried about what they would say and what they would ask him.

"Heero are you alright?" a concerned Quatre asked him, looking as if he were about to burst into tears for making his friend upset. Heero just nodded to him and started to walk out of the kitchen until Wufei grabbed his arm and started to shout.

"You are not _alright_ and everyone here can see that! Just what is wrong with you that could make the _Perfect Solider_ practically run out of the room and have to be comforted by his sister (1) and not even talk to the people who have been his friends for the past year!?!?!?!" Wufei shouted at him, not realising that Heero was tensing even more with each word that came out of his mouth.

Heero instead of talking back to Wufei calmly just spun and punched him in the face not even looking remorseful while Duo shouted "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY STUFF ABOUT SOMEONE WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT ON!!" and Quatre also shouted "HOW CAN YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR FRIEND?!"

Trowa just looked on calmly and when Heero punched Wufei with enough force to knock him out he walked over to Wufei and stood in front of him looking Heero square in the eyes. Heero noticing the look in Trowa's eyes backed off slightly but was still tense and ready to punch anyone else who spoke out of line to him. Duo walked to Heero and wrapped his arms around him not caring that the rest of the guys still didn't know that they were together yet. He had to calm Heero down and soon.

"Calm down, don't worry about it, I love you so does Kiko and Mamoru. Quat and Tro will understand and Chang will apologise as soon as he wakes up ok?" Duo murmured in Heero's ear while holding him and rubbing a soothing hand over his back. Heero put his head in the crook of Duo's shoulder and took the strength from him that was offered silently. But when he heard Wufei groan Heero began to tense back up again worried about what Wufei would say this time.

Wufei just groaned, rubbed the side of his face and sat up while shooting daggers at Heero with his eyes. "What was that for? I didn't make any comments that weren't true, and what could have been so bad that you are acting like a giant baby I would have expected this from Duo but not you, not the perfect soldier, or are you just a joke?"

Heero pulled away from Duo completely tense, tenser than when he punched him in the face. Duo was worried; you could clearly see this written on his face and in his body language. Duo was the first to speak even if it was only above a whisper "Heero? Come on don't listen to him alright you don't have to tell him anything ok?" Duo's voice was almost cracking at every syllable.

"Yes he does Duo; we have a right to know what went on in his past if we are going to work with him. Especially if he is going to act like a baby and run to people every time he doesn't want to answer a question as simple as who your first kiss was" Wufei spat at Duo.

Heero just turned to Wufei and just blurted it out "You really want to know don't you?" Seeing Duo about to tell him no and Wufei's nod he carried on "Well I don't know, and you want to know why? I was fucking raped that's why!!!" instead of looking at any of the pilots Heero rushed out of the room and into Mamoru's room where he opened and then slammed the door shut.

Muffled by the door Kiko's voice could be heard "Ryu? What wrong? What happened?"

In the kitchen Wufei looked shocked at what he had been told, Duo on the other hand was furious, no furious isn't a strong enough word to describe him, Duo was pissed beyond hell at Wufei for what he said. Trowa and Quatre were both gripping their heads while images rushed passed their eyes as they witnessed a much younger Heero, only this Heero was terrified and had bruising all over his face and body, a younger Wufei shouting about the injustice of it all and a younger Duo crowding round Heero hugging him asking if he was ok and just being worried about him. The images went as quickly as they came, but they could both remember them as if they had happened yesterday, both gundam pilots were white and shaking from the images that they saw.

During the short time that Quatre and Trowa were having their flashbacks Duo had gone and started to pummel Wufei to a bloody pulp. Quickly snapping out of their daze they grabbed Duo off of where he was punching Wufei continuously in the face. Trowa held Dup back while Quatre went to see how much damage was done to Wufei's face. The worst damage was a bloody nose, a few cuts and a black eye. Quatre seeing that Wufei wasn't in any danger of loosing an eye or something similar pulled Wufei up onto his feet. Wufei not even knowing what hit him crumpled to the floor when a fist connected to his stomach.

Looking up at Quatre Wufei was stunned that the least violent member of their group had gone and punched him in the stomach. Quatre just glared at Wufei for what he had said and acted towards their unofficial leader of the group. Wufei seeing the glare on Quatres was almost of par with Heero's death glare hung his head in shame on the way that he acted.

Trowa saw that Duo's angry energy had turned to concern for Heero, Trowa just let him go and watch him walk his way towards Mamoru's room where he knocked on the door only to be greeted by a fuming Kiko. However, upon seeing that it was Duo turned to look inside the room.

Kiko started to speak in a language that the others had no idea what was said ((_Its Duo, do you want to see him or not?_)) Upon seeing Heero shake his head turned to Duo and softly spoke to him "Can you leave him alone for a bit please, he doesn't really want to speak to anyone right now, and to be honest I don't really want him to either…" Kiko trailed off and looked behind her only to see Heero pushed as far back as he could go into the corner of the wall with his knees pulled up tight to his chest and his face half hidden behind his knees.

Duo understanding nodded and started to walk away from the room when he suddenly turned around and spoke "Tell him I love him, even though he has been through all of that shit, tell him it made him into the person that he is now and that that is the person that I love." Kiko just nodded and went back into the room closing the door behind her.

((_Ryu, why don't you want to talk to duo? Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend? Please Ryu, he knows what happened to you remember? You told him and he still loves you_)) seeing that her words were not penetrating the think skull that Heero has she decided to tell him what Duo told her ((_he told me to tell you this Ryu, even though you have been through all that shit he still loves you, all the stuff that happened in the past made you into the person you are now, and that person he loves_))

Heero just shook his head at the statement ((_I can't, the others will hate him because he loves me, I can't make him chose between his friends and me I cant please understand that, please_)) on that last please he looked up at her, and she could see the begging in his eyes the pleading with her that she understand what he means.

Nodding Kiko gets up and walks to the side of the bed where Mamoru is staring at him with sad eyes 'Please 'Ru wake up soon Ryu needs you and desperately.' Instead of staying in the room like she would normally have done she leaves the room to go and find Duo and tell him what Heero told her.

She finds Duo shortly after leaving the room. She finds him sitting in the lounge staring out of the window and staying away from the other pilots in the room. Purposely avoiding the other pilots she strode towards Duo and started to talk to him in a hushed tone.

"There is a reason that he doesn't want to talk to you, and to be honest I think it is a ridiculous reason but you know Heero, anyway he said that he didn't want to talk to you because he thinks that the others hate him, and that they will hate you because of him. He doesn't want you to have to choose between him and your friends so he made the decision for you." Duo's head shot round to look at Kiko when he heard the small speech, "Go and speak to him please Duo, he needs you now more than ever, I'll stay here and talk to the others."

Duo nodded but softly spoke back "Don't kill Tro and Q-ball ok? They didn't do anything wrong they were just there, Chang on the other hand torture him for all I care just make sure he stays alive long enough for Heero or me to finish him off ok?"

Laughing Kiko just nodded and shoved Duo in the direction if Mamoru's room. Once Duo had left the room she stopped laughing and became darker, her face not saying anything about the mood she was in but the aura around her telling everyone that she was in a killing mood. Walking to the other pilots she just stared at them and then she started to talk, well more like spat at them "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done? _Do you?!_" seeing the blank looks on their faces she continued "He trusted you, and then you went and broke that trust because of a stupid game! Do you have ANY idea what he thinks now!!! Well do you?!?!?!?!" again seeing the blank looks on their faces she continued "He thinks your disgusted by him, revolted even, and that you will never want to talk to him again because of what happened in the past. He fears that the friendship you had has now been ruined because of what you know!!!!"

During the last part of Kiko's speech Quatre went pale and started to shake his head from side to side, "NO! I would never be disgusted by what had happened to him, I will always be his friend, what happened in his past just shows how strong he really is to have come out of everything the way he has, a nice and caring boy, even if he doesn't show it most of the time I still know that its true!" At the end of Quatre's mini revelation Trowa just nodded to show that he agreed with everything his lover had said.

Kiko knowing that Quatre and Trowa would be the ones more easily convinced she turned her attention to the fifth gundam pilot. Wufei just looked at the floor, never looking anyone in the eyes, showing everyone just how upset he was about what he said and did to Heero, the only one of the pilots that had gained his respect the moment they met.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to quietly the others only just caught what he said, "I didn't mean any harm, I thought his first kiss was Duo and that he just didn't want to say anything, I had no idea what the real reason he didn't want to say was. I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do to help rectify the mistake I have made please tell me I will do anything."

Kiko sensing that he was speaking from his heart didn't go into the speech that she had prepared in case he didn't want to live up to his mistake and apologise. "Look, to make him get out of the depression that he has gotten himself into you are going to have to apologise and not talk about what he shouted out, and you are going to have to be patient with him, after all he remembers everything that you have forgotten and sometimes he expects you to react differently than you do sometimes. Take now for example he didn't expect to have to tell you for a second time and he expected the same reaction only it didn't happen, so be patient in a few more day you will all have your memory back hopefully. The person who is going to be getting your memories back Quatre should be arriving in a few hours and I would like all of this crap sorted out before he get here." With the last of what she was going to say Kiko walked towards the kitchen to get lunch ready for the guys knowing that once everyone had talked and sorted the problem out they were going to want to have lunch.

Duo walked to Mamoru's room and without bothering to knock just walked into the room. However, what he saw made him take a step back. Heero was in the same position he was in when Kiko had left; he was in the corner of the wall with his knees pulled as close to his chest as possible and with his face half hidden behind his knees. Duo walked slowly towards Heero before kneeling in front of him and wrapping his arms around Heero, knees and all. Heero didn't do anything but tense even more.

"Heero …koi, look at me please," Duo begged. Hearing the pleading tone in Duo's voice Heero looked up at Duo seeing the tears that were threatening to spill over violet eyes, "I would never choose the others over you, I love you Heero, please believe that. I would give up every friend I had just to have you by my side for the rest of my life. Please don't shut me out just because you thought I would choose the guys over you, I would never do that. Please Heero talk to me."

"How? How did you know I thought that you would pick the others over me? How?" Heero questioned his eyes pleading for an answer, even though he already knew who had told him, after all he only told one person.

"Kiko did, she's worried about you, and so am I. The others don't care Heero; really, they still see you as their friend, even though they know more about your past. Please Heero, talk to them, forgive them, but never forget what happened ok?"

Seeing Heero nod slowly, almost uncertainly. Duo lent forward and kissed Heero on the lips, making sure that it was more of a comfort kiss than anything that would progress. Feeling Heero kiss him back he slowly pulled away nibbling on the bottom of Heero's lips as he pulled away.

"I love you Heero."

"Ai shiteru Duo." Heero replied back leaning forward to kiss Duo again. However, once they pulled away there was a knock on the door.

"Heero? Its Quatre can I come in? The others and I would like to talk to you, is that alright?" Quatre questioned from the other side of the door, the concern in his voice evident. Heero just looked at Duo with frightful eyes wondering what would happen if he let the others in and talk to him.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

Ok, Heero thinks of Kiko as his sister and so will refer to her as nee-san or sis or whatever I can think of at the time, when my mate read this it confused her so I put this here so as to not confuse people (although I don't think it worked XD) anyway the sister I am referring to is Kiko cause she is so close to Heero she is like the sister she never had

Ok, so what you think of this chappie? Well R&R and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible XD (oh and any idea will be welcome thanxs XP)

Anyway till next time

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I have the new chapter up (dances with glee XD) hope you like it (had a bit of writes block for the first line!!!!!!! (ooops XP)

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

On with the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey don't worry about it ok?" Duo softly spoke running his hands down Heero's back in a calming manner. "You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to alright?"

Heero just nodded his head, but softly spoke to him "I think I need to talk to them now, I know kiko wants this sorted out and the person who is coming to restore Quatre's memories…. I don't want him to see me like this."

Duo silently sighed but smiled warmly down at Heero, "Ok then, if you're sure. The door is unlocked guys you can come in"

Hearing the creaking of the door being opened Heero tensed up, waiting for the beating that and verbal abuse that he thought was going to be thrown in his direction, but nothing came happened.

The guys walked slowly and cautiously into the room and upon seeing Heero tense in Duo's arms winced at the fact that they were the reason why he was so tense in the first place. However, after a few minutes of silence Heero slowly relaxed in Duo's arms, but it didn't last long.

"Heero?" Quatre softly spoke, causing Heero to tense again, "Are you alright?" Instead of answering the question Heero just nodded "I am so sorry about what happened, we didn't know, if we did we wouldn't have made you answer and some of us," Quatre cast a threatening glare at Wufei which obviously said _sort this out now!_ "Now know that they should never assume things because they don't know if it is true or not."

At this statement Heero looked up from where his face was hiding in Duo's chest to look Quatre straight in the eyes. Upon seeing the sincerity of his eyes just nodded at him and gave him a slight smile to show that he was forgiven.

Quatre then shot Wufei another look, nodding at Quatre Wufei began to speak to Heero, "Yuy…Heero, I am terrible sorry for the mistake I made, I shouldn't have judged you, I have never known you tell a lie, not tell the whole truth yes, but tell a lie, no never. And for that I am most ashamed. For hurting you I am I most regretful I never intended to hurt you, I only wanted to embarrass Duo for having him embarrass me many times, but I never indented to hurt you, I didn't expect you to get embarrassed from kissing Duo either, but I never would have thought in a million years that something so atrocious, something so unjust would have happened like this. I am most sorry and I hope you will find it in you heart to forgive me for my appalling behaviour. However, if you are unable to I will understand and will not hold it against you." Once the speech had been said Wufei bowed deeply and turned around to leave the room.

"I will forgive you, but I won't forget what you did." Heero replied quietly.

"Thank you my friend, if you will excuse me I have to complete my training." With that said Wufei silently left the room.

Quatre walked up to Heero and gave him a hug, which he didn't return, "You know what type of training he is doing don't you?" Quatre questioned once he pulled away.

Heero nodded and replied "I know, and I will tell him to stop later, but right now he needs to do this, not for my sake, but for his own."

Trowa walked up to Quatre and dragged him away from the pair, "We'll leave you alone, I suggest you use this time to prepare for your senseito come, don't you agree?"

Heero just stiffened at the name sensei, but nodded anyway. Duo also nodded as well, while pushing Heero off of him to get him to stand up.

Walking out of the door Trowa and Quatre almost walked into Kiko, "Everything's fine, but it seems that it will take him awhile to get used to the idea that even though we don't have all of our memories back that we sill love him and will never abandon him even though we know more about him. I think you should go in there and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid waiting for his sensei to arrive."

Nodding Kiko started to walk into the room before she was stopped by Quatre asking a question, "What is his sensei's name Kiko, we can't just keep calling him Heero's sensei."

Turning around Kiko just sighed but gave him the answer "His name is Junichi, but never just call him that call him Junichi-sensei or Junichi-sama."

Nodding to show that he understood Quatre went to find Wufei to tell him about Junichi-sama.

Walking through the gardens of his house Quatre found Wufei near the pond going through a vigorous routine of kata's. Not wanting to interrupt Quatre and Trowa waited for him to finish the set he was on, luckily for them he was near the end of his sets already.

"Wufei we have some news on Heero's sensei, his name is Junichi and you have to call him Junichi-sama or Junichi-sensei."

Nodding that he understood Wufei went back to his training and instead of going onto more kata's he started to meditate. Quatre and Trowa just walked away back into the main house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiko walked into the room and saw that Heero was looking around the room, as if trying find someone who was not actually there…….yet and Duo was looking worriedly at Heero wondering what he was doing.

"You can feel him cant you?" Kiko questioned, but she never got a reply as he suddenly just stopped moving and just stared at a certain point in the room.

The room was suddenly filled with a yellowish light that was so bright you had to close your eyes. Heero, on the other hand just ran out of the room, before the light had a chance to fade so that he wouldn't have to see his sensei leaving Duo alone in the room with Kiko.

Heero ran into the room where Quatre and Trowa were and spoke so quickly to them that they didn't understand a word he said, "MysenseiishereandifyougointotheroomiwasjustinyouwillseehimandimgoingtogofindWufeiandtellhim. OhanddonttellJunichi-senseiwhereiwentbye"

Quatre and Trowa couldn't ask him to repeat anything that he said because he was already out of the room, but getting the gist of what he was saying by hearing things like Junichi-sensei and find Wufei, they assumed that Junichi-sama was here and that he was going to go and find Wufei.

Walking into the room that they had only just left they saw a new man in the room, one that they had never seen before. The man was wearing an outfit that consisted of navy blue trousers that got baggier as they went further down their legs, a shirt that was a blood red colour and went down to his elbows and had a collar that could rival Trowa's. His hands were covered in gloves that were a mix of dark blue and dark red. There was a sword hanging from his hip on the left side. His hair was a dirty blonde colour all spiked into different directions, his eyes were a dull grey and the most outstanding feature he had was a long scar that ran over his left eye and ended near the bottom of his right eye. Wufei joined the room not long after the other two wondering what Heero was babbling about catching the same words as Quatre and Trowa did, not a lot.

"Junichi-sama I presume, I am Quatre Raberba Winner, this is Trowa Barton and this is Chang Wufei and this is Duo Maxwell. We have heard a lot about you sir." Quatre spoke as politely as possible.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the powerless demi-gods," Junichi sneered at them, turning to Kiko he demanded, "Well where is Ryu? I need to speak with the wimp"

Kiko turned back to Junichi and stated "Ryu is not available right now as he is busy with a mission, and you also have one Junichi-sama, we need you to unlock Quatre's memories so that they will be able to help in the stopping of Yuki."

Making sure that their gazes did not waver Junichi spoke calmly and in a matter of fact tone "I need to speak with Ryu now and I will not do anything until I see him, do you understand that?"

Kiko just nodded and looked at Duo asking him to go find Heero and to bring him into the room. "Yes, of course Junichi-sama, I had forgotten that Ryu was to return today from his mission and should be arriving in the hanger at any moment, if you would just wait here till Duo has gone to fetch him."

Junichi turned and sat down on the bed giving his consent that Duo would be allowed to go and find Heero. Upon seeing this Duo walked quickly out of the room to look for Heero, completely missing the hint that Kiko had given Duo.

Duo began to search the house and gardens for Heero, not finding him anywhere he replayed what Kiko had said, "_arriving in the hanger_" '_DUH!!!!! He'll be in the hanger hiding or working on Wing'_ Duo thought running towards the hanger. 

After arriving at the hanger Duo saw Heero at the foot of his gundam with his laptop open and rapidly typing away on it, with the laptop beeping every few seconds. Walking cautiously towards Heero, Duo squatted beside him.

"Hey," Duo spoke softly "Junichi-sama said that if he didn't speak to you first then he will not unlock Quartre's memories, and Kiko said that you were coming back today from a mission, so we can say that you had to clean up and that you had to sort wing out if they ask why we were late"

Heero didn't stop his typing and didn't seem to have heard anything that Duo had said. Duo seeing that Heero hadn't moved decided that he was going to take Heero to the main house even if he had to drag him there.

"Heero come on, don't make me drag you all the way beck to the main house. You are the one who wanted us to get our memories back and if you don't go then we are not going to be able to have out memories back because Junichi-sama won't unlock Quatre's memories so he can't unlock ours or heal Mamoru."

Heero realised that Duo was trying to guilt trip him into going, and unfortunately for him it worked. Closing the laptop and his eyes he stood up and started to walk towards the door after glaring at Duo.

The walk back to the main house didn't take long only a few minutes. Entering the room everyone turned towards both of them and Junichi face lit up once he saw Heero there but it soon disappeared once he saw that he was not looking him in the face and was glaring at the floor.

"What is the matter Ryu? Why can't you look me in the face? Afraid of screwing up again? Don't want to let anymore people get killed?" Junichi spoke patronisingly and with a sharp tone to his voice but he got his reaction.

On the last question Heero flinched and lowered his gaze even further and spoke timidly "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Junichi-sensei?"

Noticing that everyone was still in the room he gestured for everyone else to leave them alone. However, when no moved to leave the room he ordered them to, "Leave at one, the matter that is going to be spoke about is private and you are not allowed to here what is being said."

"No, we are not leaving and that is final, what you have to say to Heero will be spoken to all of us. We have never had secrets before and we will not start, we are a team and what affects one member affects us all." Duo spoke harshly to Junichi who just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"This matter is between Ryu and myself, if you need to know what was said you can ask him yourself but you are not allowed to listen to this conversation. Now OUT!!!"

Kiko knowing what will be going on in the room glanced at the others and nodded walking slowly towards the door hoping to get Heero to look her in the eye but it never happened, so she just walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut Junichi turned towards Heero with an evil glint in his eyes. Walking towards Heero Junichi started to talk, "You don't deserve to be happy and you know it. They are all dead because of you. Why was it that you had to live and they had to die? What do you have that they don't? Your just a little cry baby, you deserve to die because of what you did!" On the last sentence Junichi had reached Heero and smacked him in the face leaving a hand print across his cheek. Instead of fighting back like he would normally, Heero just backed up slowly until he hit the wall. Junichi kept advancing whenever Heero took a step back, once he had hit the wall Junichi just smiled at him and started to talk again, "You weren't supposed to lead them, you were never suited to lead them, you were the weakest link in that group and you will be the weakest link in any group. You deserve to die, you are more worthless than a dog, and you deserve to be shot like one."

Junichi kept hitting Heero. Even after Heero had fallen down and was lying on his side with his hands covering his head, Junichi still kept hitting Heero he then spat at him and said "You're worthless and always will be". Once Junichi had finished that sentence he kicked Heero in the ribs and walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Heero never once cried out when he was hit knowing that if he did it would only get worse and the others would know that something was wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door Junichi walked into the living room with a smile on his face. The gundam pilots looked at him with suspicion.

"Well shall we begin the recovery of you memories young master Quatre?" Junichi spoke politely knowing that he was talking to someone who was higher up in society than himself

"Of course Junichi-sama, I think that it would be wise to start now." Quatre replied with one of his own smiles.

Kiko just ignored them and walked out of the room knowing that Heero wouldn't come out of the room for a few days and wanted to make sure that nothing was broken. _'Why don't you fight back Ryu? I know you are stronger than him and could easily kill him, so why don't you fight back? Its not you fault, do why do you think that it is?'_ Kiko kept puzzling over why Heero never fought back, but deep down she knew the reason why and she didn't like it.

Once she spotted Heero on the floor all bloody and almost unconscious she almost screamed. Kiko walked slowly towards him, but making enough noise to know that it was a friend and not and enemy, kneeling down next to Heero she put her hands over the worst of the injuries and let what little healing powers she had come forth and heal the worst of his injuries. She fixed his broken nose, cracked ribs, and the concussion he had, but she couldn't fix anything else, she couldn't fix the bruises or the hairline fractures that he had. Once Kiko had healed him to the best of her ablilities she picked him up and softly placed him on the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo noticed that Kiko had walked out of the room and hadn't returned for awhile. He was also bored waiting for Junichi to finish setting up the things he would need to perform the memory retrieval. So instead of waiting Duo rose and walked towards where he though that Kiko had gone. Walking towards his and Heero's room he opened the door. What he saw when he opened the door he froze, he saw Heero on the bed with bruises littering his face. He screamed. Duo screamed long, loud and outraged. Shinigami had appeared and he was outraged. He had no memory of the past but all of his powers had appeared, and he had little control over them.

Kiko hearing the scream turned towards the door and was frozen in shock. Once she saw that Duo's powers had emerged she jumped up from her position beside Heero and ran towards Duo chanting a spell that would stop the power flow. She never got to finish it. Duo knocked her on the back of her head and walked out of the room towards Junichi and the others.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all grabbing their guns and about ready to run where Duo was once they had heard the scream. However, Duo had beaten them and was downstairs in a flash, latterly, he teleported into the living room. Upon seeing how enraged Duo was they all backed away from him slowly. Only he didn't bother with them, he turned towards Junichi and told him in his most bone chilling and deadly voice he could, "You hurt Heero, you gave him bruises, you hurt him, you should die, you hurt one of our own, people who do that never live to see another day.

Junichi replied quickly without stuttering showing that he thought he had the authority to do what he did, "He killed my men, why wouldn't I do that to him? He is the one who deserves to die for what he did."

Duo just screamed.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

OK here it is, some bits didn't turn out how I wanted them, but I can't change that. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway if there is anything you don't understand please feel free to tell me and I will explain it as well as I can.

Anyway R&R plz, or I'll tell Heero to blow you up XD

Any ideas for next chappie are always welcome

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

Really sorry about the long wait. I had exams and was revising for them and then I lost my memory stick with what I had written for chapter 12 and baka me didn't have it saved anywhere else and other stuff went and happened and really sorry and this chapter gets to be extra long .Oh an a quick thank you to Albelfangirl for correcting me in the limited Japanese that I know, and at some point I will go and correct all the Nii-san's to Otouto's when Mamoru is saying them to Heero as Otouto means little brother and Nii-san is generally for older brothers. I don't mind people correcting me when I do have something wrong but if you flame me for the sake of flaming I will get pissed and I will write back to you very angrily.

"blah blah" English

'blah blah' thoughts (any language)

-blah blah- telepathy (any language)

"**blah blah" **Japanese

((_blah blah)) _a language that will be told later on in story

On with the story

* * *

Duo ran towards Junichi death for the man written in his eyes. Junichi just looked on as if he were bored and knew that he would be able to take on the enraged pilot. What he didn't expect was for Duo to move faster than normal or for him to have glowing eyes showing Junichi that his powers were in operation and were being affected by his emotions.

Once he reached Junichi Duo slammed him against the wall and started to beat his head against the wall as well as squeezing his hand around Junichi throat so that his air supply was cut off. The other pilots didn't know what was going on, and ran to wards Duo to try and get him off of the man that was going to help them recover their memories. They were not successful; they were flung back against the wall opposite them.

* * *

Heero who heard the scream the first time, got out of bed and walked as fast as he could towards the door while ignoring the pain that was shooting throughout his entire body with every step that he took. As he passed Kiko he quickly made sure that she was alright and after confirming that she was carried on towards his desired destination all the while quietly chanting the spell that Kiko never managed to finish as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could.

Upon entering the living room he saw that the other pilots were against the far wall and had bruises forming on their heads showing where they bashed them when they were hit against the wall. Duo never even registered the fact that another person had entered the room. He carried on trying to kill Junichi in the most torturous way that he possible could. Heero managed to finish the spell now he only needed to get Duo to look him in the eyes, which was easier said than done when he was enraged. When Shinigami was enraged nobody could get him to so anything he didn't want to, including himself. However, with a stroke of luck, Heero was able to get Duo to look him in the eyes. Taking the opportunity that was presented to him, Heero quickly entered Duo's mind.

Once inside Duo's Heero started to look for Duo in the mass of thoughts and memories. After a few minutes of searching for him, Heero found Duo in the middle of memories and thoughts that were about him, most of the memories were recent ones, but some were hundreds of years old. Heero could see a dark shadow with bright red eyes leaning over Duo and adding to his distress. Working quickly, Heero managed to reach Duo in record time and pulled him away from the shadow and all of the memories, all the while hugging him and reassuring him. Duo began to slowly relax; however, it was not enough to get him to fall asleep, so Heero whispered the one word that he knew that Duo would obey, 'sleep'. Hearing that one word Duo collapsed in Heero's arms. Heero knowing that Duo was asleep he quickly left Duo's mind and entered his own before anything could trap him there until Duo woke again. However, once Heero had left Duo's mind the shadow picked up Duo, and took him into the deepest part of his mind, the part that he had forgotten.

Kiko quickly regained consciousness and ran towards the room that held the rest of the household. When Kiko had reached the living room, she saw that Heero was just entering his own mind again from having to calm down Duo. Heero opened his eyes and took in the damage that had not only been done to the living room but also to his fellow pilots and the minor damage that was inflicted to his sister. Seeing that the damage was not great Heero allowed himself to fall into the soothing hand' of unconsciousness, which had been beckoning him since he had entered into his own body again.

Kiko seeing that Heero had fallen into unconsciousness and was beginning to fall, ran to him and caught him just before he had managed to hit the ground. Kiko stared at Heero for a few a long time before moving her gaze towards the other unconscious pilot.

"You're amazing you know that don't you?" Kiko whispered to Heero as she moved her gaze away from Duo and back to Heero.

The rest of the pilots snapped out of the daze that they were in after being thrown against the wall by an invisible force. The pilots then sprang into action. Trowa and Wufei going to check on Duo while Quatre seeing that Heero was being taken care of by Kiko, moved towards Junichi who was struggling to get up and was coughing violently and spewing plasma everywhere. Trowa and Wufei quickly went to Duo's side and checked his vitals. Luckily they were stable, so he was just unconsciousness. Seeing this Trowa and Wufei allowed themselves to relax slightly.

Quatre left Junichi for a few minutes to go and get the medical kit that they had stored in the bathroom cabinet. Moving quickly Quatre had managed to get back to Junichi in less than 3 minutes and began to quickly patch him up, but made sure that he wasn't gentle about it either. While Quatre was bandaging Junichi, Trowa and Wufei picked up Duo and started to move him into his bedroom that he shared with Heero all the while being careful with Duo's broken arm. Kiko was doing the same thing with Heero, only she was not lifting him in her arms she was using her telekinetic powers to move Heero into the bedroom and onto the bed. While the pilots were moving Duo, his mind was going into overdrive.

*INSIDE DUO'S MIND*

The shadow stalked through the pitch blackness that was Duo's mind. In the pitch black there was a soft glowing at the end of the pathway. The Shadow moved, almost like he was floating, towards the light his arms tightening unconsciously on the precious cargo that it was carrying. The softly glowing light was coming from a room that was lavishly decorated.

In the centre of the room was a king sized bed with red silk sheets and a black silk through near the bottom of the bed, sitting in the centre of the bed was a Deathscythe plushie. Two of the walls were black while the others were red. The carpet was a rich red while a jet black rug sat in the middle of the floor. All of the furniture present in the room was a black wood. Posters and pictures covered the walls. Candles were on every surface giving the room an earthly glow.

Upon entering the room the shadow placed Duo gently on the bed and stepped away and sat on a leather chair that was placed in the corner of the room. The shadow was now visible enough to be able to distinguish his features. His eyes were a deep red while his skin was an earthly white colour, almost like he was bathed in moonlight. His hair was longer than Duo's but was in the same style. The shadow's clothes were quite modern; the top was a solid black with mesh sleeves. Combat trousers adorned his legs. The trousers had many pockets and some decorative chains. The shoes he wore had many different silver buckles and stopped just above his ankles. What was most distinguishing about the person was the two giant pair of black bat wings that went just above his head and ended just above the ankles.

Duo started to shift slightly indicating that he was beginning to awaken. The shadow suddenly stood up and glided over to the bed. Groaning slightly Duo opened his eyes, ready to shout at Heero for the throbbing in his head. However, instead of seeing prussian blue eyes he saw blood red. Duo jumped back as far as he the bed would allow him to.

"Who are you?" Duo questioned with suspicion in his voice, "And where am I?"

"I am the you that you have forgotten" the person replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Duo shouted back at him

"-sigh-, You have forgotten your heritage. Look you have forgotten all about your past life as a demi-god. When you saw what had happened to Ryu, you wanted revenge because you knew that it had happened before. When Ryu made you go unconscious he didn't realise you would go this far into your own mind, but he wanted you to remember your past, he wanted you to remember what you and the other pilots promised him. So here I am listening to my darling Ryu's advice and telling you what happened, and why you were sent to earth without your memories."

"Ok that would be nice, but I would also like a name so that I'm not shouting hey you across the room to get your attention." Duo interrupted.

"Haha, I guess that would look a bit weird but then again you should already know my name Duo after all you use it everyday, but if you insist, my name is Shinigami or Shini for short."

"OK yea I should have known that I suppose but come on, with everything that happened, you really think that I would remember a name especially after I had my memories wiped, if what you said was true" Duo smart mouthed back at Shini once he had finished

Shini just looked at Duo with a patient look, "If you would like to hear about your past, I suggest that you shut up and listen," Duo did exactly that, he shut up and sat in the middle of the bed Indian style.

"Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Ryu and me, we were all best friends as we were the only demi-gods in the whole of haven. Since we were the only demi-gods and are more powerful than all of the other gods including the leader. All of us have a mischievous side, especially me and Ryu, we started planning a prank, an amazing prank …… gods we were so stupid. We planned a joke on all the whole of haven, especially the leader. I won't go into the details of the prank, but as you can guess, we managed to pull it off, but it went wrong. All of the council members and the public knew it was just a joke gone wrong, but they had to punish us. We were all banished and were not allowed to keep our memories. So all of us were locked away in people on different colonies so that we would never meet again until it was time for us to meet and go back to haven. Is there anything specific that you would like to know now instead of waiting for your memories to return to you?"

Duo didn't interrupt once during the whole speech and when asked if there was anything specific only one thing came into his mind that he wanted to know, "What happened to Heero with his training and what made Junichi-teme made enough to do the things that he did to Heero?"

"Heero? Oh you mean Ryu; we all knew that he had the hardest training of all, because he is the strongest of us all. When we learnt out powers we learnt them extremely fast compared to everyone else, when Ryu learnt he more than halved the time that we had set. Ryu is younger that all of us, but he is also the strongest and the smartest of us all. He knew that his training would be harsher because his training time was going to be reduced even more than ours was and he was alright with that, but on a training session he messed up badly. He had a special power start to come through, he couldn't control it. He injured many soldiers to the point where they would not be able to help protect haven in the war that was coming, and people that were the closest to him were killed. Junichi blames it on Ryu and not the fact that he was the one who pushed Ryu into brining forth his new power to early.

When Junichi started to blame Ryu, he started to believe him and took all of the punishments as something that he deserved and not as the beatings that Junichi wanted them to be. We eventually found out when we saw all of the bruises and when he had trouble walking because of broken bones and other things. We forced him to tell us, and he did, we were horrified to find out that there was a schedule for everything and even with the damned thing Junichi didn't follow it, he just beat him whenever he wanted to. Ryu promised not to say anything to anyone and being the friends that we are, we didn't, but we did keep an eye on him to make sure that nothing got out of hand. We believed that we failed him, but he says that the only thing that kept him alive was the fact that we knew and we supported him and that when he was out of training he would be able to banish him from haven."

Duo again didn't say anything during the speech, but when someone looked into his eyes, they would notice the barely controlled rage hidden within the violet depths.

"Is there anything that you would like to know about our banishment from heaven?" Shini questioned so that he could change the subject to one that was slightly more bearable than the one that he just finished talking about.

Duo was beginning to shake his head until a thought popped into his head and his had to ask why and how, "How did Heero manage to get his memories back?"

Shini just looked surprised that Duo would ask such a question but answered it anyway, "I don't know the only thing I can guess is that Ryu is stronger than anyone in heaven, and the amount of power needed to keep someone's memories at bay is a lot and there were five of us. But Ryu always was stronger and so I'm guessing that with the power of the leader spread over five and the fact that Ryu is so much stronger is probably the only reason that his memories were only blocked from a short period"

Duo just nodded his head at that, seeing as it was something that Heero would be able to accomplish.

"Shall we give you your memories back now or would you rather wait until Quatre had regained him memories to give you yours back?" Shini cheekily asked

Duo just looked at him like he had grown two heads but answered Shinigami's question anyway, "Of course I want my memories back now!"

Shini just looked at him with sympathy for the fact that he wanted his memories right now.

*OUTSIDE DUO'S MIND*

Kiko had managed to get Heero placed as comfortably on the bed as she could while Wufei and Trowa were about to place Duo on the other bed in the room until Kiko stopped them and told them to placed Duo on the same bed that held Heero. Surprised at her order they complied and were extremely shocked when Heero and Duo subconsciously moved towards each other.

Still in the living room Junichi was trying to escape from Quatre who was trying to treat his wounds.

"GET OFF OF ME! I can handle my injuries myself." Junichi said as he shoved Quatre off of him.

Quatre who was too stunned at the sudden aggression on his voice didn't fight back as he was shoved to the ground. Quatre watched stunned at the worst wounds on Junichi body seemed to disappear leaving only the superficial wounds left. Junichi waited for the worst of the wounds to heal before he reached down and grabbed the plasters off of the floor and placing them on the worst cuts, most of which were on his face.

"Should have known that something like that was going to happen, they always were too close." Junichi mumbled to himself while walking towards the bedroom that held the rest of the house apart from Quatre who was still sitting on the floor.

Quatre seeing that Junichi was walking towards the room that held Duo and Heero stood up as rapidly as he could and went after him to make sure that he didn't do anything that would upset Duo or Heero. The room was crowded having all of the occupants of the house in one room even if two of them were in the bed.

Kiko was hovering over both Duo and Heero making sure that neither of them had a temperature and that both were comfortable while trying to heal Heero as much as she could so that he would be able to tell them what happened with Duo. Junichi on the other hand was trying to get Kiko to stop mothering them and listen to him while he tried to question her on what had happened and why Duo had gone after him like he had. Trowa and Wufei were just looking on with a confused expression on their faces.

A loud whistle suddenly broke through the noise of everything, Kiko stopped her hovering and mumbling and Junichi stopped talking and turned towards the sound of the whistle while opening his mouth getting ready to complain. However, before that could happen, Quatre told him to shut up and to listen to what he was going to say. Trowa and Wufei looked on at Quatre extremely impressed at how well he was handling the situation while their normal leader was on a bed unconscious.

"Look we don't know what happened to Duo and we won't until Heero wakes up and tells us what happened. The only other way to know is if something like this has happened before in your history. Trowa, Wufei and I all have no idea what is going on as we have apparently had our memories repressed too deep for anyone but me to unlock them. Now unless you would like to be kicked out of this room until either Heero or Duo wakes up I suggest you shut up." With that said Quatre went to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down looking steadily at Junichi who looked as if he was about to say something.

Junichi was about to say something, but it was something Quatre would not have liked and one look into Quatre's eyes he realised that it would not be a good idea to say what he was thinking as Quatre's eyes promised some form of excruciating pain if he said anything. Kiko on the other hand just smiled at Quatre and nodded. The smile Quatre returned with much warmth that it was surprising that he was able to produce the cold glare that he had turned on Junichi just a few moments before. Trowa and Wufei were just proud of him even if they didn't let Quatre know it.

A few hours later and everyone in the room had moved, Quatre was now on the bed looking asleep while Trowa was sitting on the floor with the bed Quatre was occupying supporting his back. Wufei was on the chair that Quatre was an occupant a few hours before; Kiko was in a similar position to Trowa only the bed that supported her back was holding Duo and Heero who had not moved much in the bed. Junichi was in the other chair that was in the room; this chair was as far away from everyone as he could manage. Nevertheless, a sudden groan had him and everyone else in the room rushing to the bed that contained Heero and Duo. Crowding around the bed the others were looking intensely at the contents of the bed waiting for one of them to open their eyes.

TBC

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've had so many exams its unbelievable most of them were in June but then I found out in July I was on holiday with no computer and then other stuff happened during the rest of the month that I don't really want to get into and I have more exams this month (yea I should be revising right now but I'm not) and Christmas was a busy time cause my grandparents came round and so I didn't have time to write more down and I am also a complete baka for the fact that I had written LOADS and lost it cause it was only on a memory stick which I lost (yea I learnt my lesson so dw bout that)

Anyway thank you very much for being patient and I'll try and get the next chapter up much sooner than this one was and also thank you for being loyal to this story

Review please even if I don't deserve it for being so late in the update thanks again.


End file.
